Llegó Vocaloid!
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: Joe y Meri son hermanos normales, con una vida normal...hasta que llego una extraña caja con mucha diversion y locura; en otras palabras... ¡a los Vocaloids! ¡muchos problemas causaran estos divertidos personajes que cantan!
1. El cumple de Meri y la caja

Hola, Que tal están Aquí MiloxTheHedgehog regreso y con un nuevo fic y esta vez es el primer fic de Vocaloid, a ver si les gusta!

-Zzzz…

Despierta!

-Ah? Que quieres?

Tenemos que empezar el fic Xolim!

-No quiero… hazlo tu solo

No seas malo y acompáñame si?

-No…¬_¬

***Mirada****Tétrica,****inclúyase****música****tenebrosa***

-O.O de acuerdo te acompaño

Eso es ser un buen niño n_n

Bueno es hora de empezar:

P.D: Los personajes usados en este fic (O al menos el intento de eso) no son de mi pertenencia, Son de Crypton

P.D2: Aquí hay 2 o 4 personajes protagonistas inventados

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narración**

**-dialogo-**

**-"pensamiento"-**

**-*Acción*-**

**(Comentario del autor)**

**PLONK!: Caída estilo anime**

**Llego Vocaloid!**

**1-El cumple de Meri y la caja…**

Se escucha una alarma, era un reloj que marcaban las 6:30 A.M , Una mano intentaba apagar el despertador pero al parecer no daba en el blanco, en otra palabras el botón era el blanco

-Diablos…Odio este despertador…Cállate estúpido despertador!-Grito un Joven de 21 Años (Tan joven no es ¬¬) tenía cabello Negro ,ojos de mismo color, En esos instantes vestía unos pantalones deportivos (o Mono como se les llama por aquí) una playera blanca, Tenia cara de no haber dormido mucho, Por fin había detenido la alarma de una manera muy extraña…Lo arrojo contra la pared

-Ah…Paz

-A levantarse!-Se escucha una voz madura femenina.

-Diablos! Tenía que ser Mama ¬_¬- Dijo sin mucho ánimo, la verdad no tenía ganas de levantarse pero tuvo que hacerlo, abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras.

-Buenos días…-Dijo Su madre

-Bueno Días Joe- Dijo su Padre

-Igualmente- Dijo Joe Sentándose en la mesa familiar.

***Música****de****Tiburón***Que cara…mba!-Grito Joe

-Buenos Días Joe Nee-San!-Dijo una Chica de 15 Cabello Marrón Oscuro, Ojos verdes y Con una actitud Positiva, Vestía en esos instantes una pijama purpura, Estaba encima de Joe abrazándolo.

-Meri Sabes que no me gusta que me llames con ese prefijo, dime solo Joe.

-De acuerdo Joe Nee-San n_o.

-Seré Bruto ¬¬U

-Oye hijo, No tienes algo que decirle a tu hermana?-Pregunto su madre Muy dulcemente.

-Mh. Feliz día de la patata?-Pregunto el pelinegro

-Nee-San eres malo ToT-Empezó a llorar Meri

-Solo bromeo se que es tu cumpleaños tonta- Dijo Alborotándole el pelo.

-Me hiciste sentir mal para nada…-Dijo molesta haciendo un puchero inflando los cachetes.

-Hijos, Tenemos que decirles algo importante.-Dijo seriamente su padre-Hoy nos vamos de viaje de negocios a…ah jejeje a, vamos a…-Tartamudeaba su papa (Se van de viaje pero no de negocios)

-Nos vamos a puerto rico a atender a un cliente y nos quedaremos aya como 1 o 2 semanas.-Dijo Su mama un poco nerviosa

-Nani? Porque se van hoy? Y justo en mi cumpleaños!-Se altero Meri.

-No te preocupes, tu hermano esta aquí y te hara una fiesta muy divertida n_n-Dijo Su madre

-Qué?-Se altero joe

-Nani?- Se altero Meri- El no por favor, el hace las peores fiestas de cumpleaños del mundo! Recuerdan la de mis 5 años?

**MERI´S FLASH-BACK**

Se ve a una pequeña niña sentada en el sofá familiar con un conito de cumpleaños, unos globos en las paredes y sostenía uno con su mano izquierda, había mucha decoración, en la mesita de centro había un pastel muy bonito y delicioso. Había una notita en la mesa que decía: Vuelvo en la noche disfruta tu cumpleaños. Firma: Joe n_o.

-Un día de estos me las pagas. Joe…-Dijo Meri Luego agarro una trompetita de fiesta la soplo y luego exploto el globo que tenía en la mano izquierda

**END OF MERI´S FLASH-BACK**

-de que te quejas obtuviste tu venganza-Dijo Joe-Fue hace 4 años…

**JOE´S FLASH-BACK**

Estaba Joe llegando a la escuela, aun cursaba 5 año, ese día vestía de una manera muy peculiar…

-Oigan porque ustedes no están vestidos de Vegetales?-Pregunta Joe a uno de sus amigos

-Lo siento jejejeje no se de que me hablas, jejejeje lechuga parlante-Dijo su amigo

-Se supone que hoy es el dia de los vegetales, me llego un mensaje de texto de la escuela que hoy era el dia de vestirse de vegetales!

-Jajajajaja si serás tonto Joe Nee-san Jajaja, yo envié el mensaje jajajajaja-Dice su hermana llegando con un video cámara y sus amigas tenían cámaras fotográficas.

-Que?

De repente llego una multitud alrededor del.

-Este video se llamara: La lechuga engañada jajajajajaja.

**END OF JOE´S FLASH-BACK**

-Y Hasta ahora ese video a sido muy popular!- Dijo Meri muy feliz.

En esos instantes Joe lloraba a mares.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, Miren mi nueva adquisición-Dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña, tenía un color Aguamarina, Había una imagen de una chica peliaqua, de dos coletas grandes, Traía un Traje muy peculiar y en letras grandes la caja decía: VOCALOID 2

-Hay no, Otra de tus series animes, verdad?-Dijo Joe en un tono aburrido

-Para tu información, esto no es una serie anime, es un programa de computadora muy genial.

-Si no fuera un anime, como explicas esa chica?

-Ella es el personaje que canta, la dibujaron anime Porque son japoneses, Dah!

-Si lo que digas ¬¬

-Oye, Como tu te quedas en casa, puedes instalarlo por mi?

-Tengo que? Además te voy a comprar el mejor regalo de tu vida

-Si como no… ¬¬

-Bueno, Esta decidido, Nos vamos, cuidas mucho a tu hermana!-Dijo su papa poniéndose una camisa playera y un bañador

-Seguros que es viaje de negocios?-Pregunto Joe

-Eh…No más preguntas, adiós!-Dijo Su mama agarrando un Sombrero y azotando la puerta

-Si, Se nota que se van de viajes de negocios ¬_¬

-Nadie me quiere, todos me odian…-Cantaba Meri en un rincón con un aura de depresión.

-De donde demonios salió esa aura?-Se pregunta a si mismo Joe-"algún día de estos tendré que desinstalar el proyector de auras de mi hermana"-Pensó

-Wa no quiero pasar sola mi cumpleaños!-Lloraba a mares

-No lo vas a pasar sola, estarás conmigo

-Eso me debe animar? ¬¬

-Tranquila te voy a dar el mejor regalo que te hayas imaginado

-Bueno, me toca irme a la escuela-Dijo Meri regresando a su habitación para ponerse su ropa escolar

Cuando regreso abajo se despidió de Su hermano, y se dirigió a su escuela

**En Casa. 2:30 P.M**

Se ve a Joe entrando a la casa, al parecer salió a buscar algo, tenía una pequeña cajita rectangular.

-Seguro le va a gustar este regalo a Meri.-Dijo Mirando la caja que tenía en su mano.

-Bueno, Ahora ver televisión!-Dijo mientras se sienta en el sofá familiar y le da al "On" del control, En la tele aparece Una Grabación de Meri.

-Joe, Si estás viendo esta grabación, es para que te recuerde que debes instalarme en mi computadora lo que te pedí, si no….Muajajajajajajajaa-Se rie Meri en el video maléficamente.

-O.O Mejor instalo esa cosa antes de que me deje muerto la loca de mi hermana…-Se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de su hermana

Agarro la pequeña caja y saco el Cd que tenia adentro y la puso en la computadora

**40 Minutos después…**

-Hasta que se cargo ¬¬- dijo joe hablando de la finalización de la carga de la instalación.

Ding Dong! (Lo siento, tenemos bajo presupuesto y por eso a sonado tan feo el timbre jejeje)

-Ahora que?-Se nota que es un flojo, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta

-Quien es?

No respondió nadie, abrió la puerta y solo encontró una gran caja, como de televisor plasma…

-Quien dejaría una caja, no tiene remitente y… No conozco ninguna compañía que se llame crypton-Dijo hablando del icono de la caja

Tomo la caja y la puso en la sala, cerró la puerta y busco un cuchillo en la cocina

-Espero que esto sea bueno…

Paso el cuchillo por la línea de la cinta adhesiva y…

-AY!

Se escucho una voz dentro de la caja, en ese segundo Joe saco el cuchillo de la caja, se preguntaba que había sido eso, de repente la caja empezó a temblar.

-Sálvese quien pueda!-Grito Joe escondiéndose detrás de el sofá

-aah!-Se escuchaban gritos de la caja y de repente salieron disparados varias personas de la misma caja (Como cabían todos ahí?)

Joe se asomo un poco y pudo divisar a 4 chicas y 3 chicos, Todos estaban amontonados unos encima de los otros, extrañamente se estaban intentando ordenar…

-Pueden…quitarse…por favor-Dijo un chico peli azul, Traía una bufanda aunque no estaban en invierno, era quien estaba debajo de todos

-Quien me esta jalando el pelo? AY! Dejen de hacerlo!-Dijo una chica peli rosa de cabello largo, parecía que llevaba un traje medieval femenino.

-Donde quedaron mis abanicos!-Se preguntaba un tipo peli morado de cabello largo. Al parecer también vestía de una manera antigua.

-No se ustedes pero yo quiero Sake!- Dijo una peli castaña, Parecía molesta. Bueno… lo estaba.

-Donde está la Road roller? Queremos usarla!-Dijeron un chico y una chica al mismo instante, Ambos peli rubios, parecían los más jóvenes de todos, Incluso parecían hermano y hermana

-Por favor concéntrense!-Dijo una chica peli aqua de exceso de cabello que tenía dos coletas enormes, y era un tanto pálida.

En ese segundo Las miradas de Joe y los otros chocaron, Pasaron 3 puntos suspensivos en medio de ellos y…

**Escena desde afuera…**

-No! Otros locos amigos otakus de mi hermana!

**Escena Desde adentro…**

-Otakus? Donde?-Se pusieron histéricos los otros y empezaron a buscar un refugio.

Joe quedo con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Oye! Aquí solo esta ese chico!-Dijo La peli(g)rosa

-Por que nos secuestraste?-pregunto el peli Azul

-Secuestrarlos, yo? Oigan ustedes son intrusos, En mi casa!

**Escena desde afuera…**

-INTRUSOS NOSOTROS?

**Escena desde adentro…**

-Ya verás niño mimado!-Dijo el peli Morado sacando un casco medieval y una espada, Se lanzo a correr y (en un movimiento rápido) Joe tomo la espada entre sus manos, a escasos centímetros de su cuello, Tomo el mango de la espada, le dio vuelta y le corto el casco (y para colmo era de hierro).

El casco roto callo lentamente de la cabeza del peli morado, y este se hecho para atrás gimiendo como perro.

-A Ver, vamos hacerlo de la manera fácil o a mi manera?-Pregunto de una manera sádica, Empuñando la espada

-F-fácil!-Dijo La joven peli rubia

-Quienes son Ustedes?

De repente se escucha fondo de música de concurso barato, y el fondo se volvió un arcoíris

-Yo soy Hatsune Miku!-Dijo la peli aqua

-Yo soy Sakine Meiko-Dijo la peli castaña

-Puedes llamarme, Shion Kaito!-Dijo el peli azul

-Kagamine Rin & Len, Para ti secuestrador!-Dijeron los más jóvenes Rubios

-Megurine Luka, está aquí!-Dijo La peli(g)rosa

-Y Kamui Gakupo, se reporta!-Dijo el peli morado

-A Nadie le importas Gakupo!-Dijeron los demás

-ToT

-Nosotros somos, los únicos, geniales, y Grandiosos…-Decían todos haciendo poses extrañas- VOCALOIDS!

-Ehh…No los conozco…-Dijo Joe aburrido

**PLONK!**

-Tanta coreografía para que no sepas quienes somos?-Se altero Luka

-Somos MUY Famosos aquí en Japón!-Dijo Len

-Eh… Esto no es Japon

**Escena desde afuera…**

-NO ESTAMOS EN JAPON?

**Escena desde adentro…**

-El secuestro fue hasta otro País?-Se altero Miku

-Por un demonio que yo no los secuestre, Venían en una caja que enviaron por correo, me sorprende que cupieran todos ahí… En fin Que fue lo último que hicieron antes de llegar aquí?…

-Pues veras…

**VOCALOID´S FLASH-BACK**

Estábamos escribiendo toda una canción, era nueva, Pero de repente el estudio se volvió pura oscuridad, luego sentimos que nos ponían unas bolsas o algo y luego nos metieron en esa caja

**END OF VOCALOID´S FLASH-BACK**

-Son patéticos, como se dejaron capturar tan rápido?-Les pregunto Joe

-Somos cantantes, no luchadores!-Dijeron Todos

-Y que hay de Gakupo? que no me iba a atacar ase rato?

-El no es ninguna de las dos-Dijo Luka

Gakupo estaba en un rincón con una aura de depresión (Pobrecito…Ya se le pasara ¬¬)

-Bien ahora se tienen que ir!

-Nani! No sabes cómo llegamos y crees que vamos a saber cómo irnos?-Pregunta Meiko

-No se cómo le van hacer ni me importa que les pase, se tienen que ir antes de que mi hermana y su amiga vengan a estudiar a casa!-Dijo Empujando a Rin a la caja-Como demonios cabían en esa maldita caja?

-Yo que voy a saber?-Dijo Rin

Y la puerta se abre…

-Hola Joe Nee-san ya lle…ga…mos?-Dijo lentamente Meri que llego con su amiga Umi, una chica Peli rubia, con el mismo uniforme que llevaba Meri.

-Que me cuentas loco! :3-Dijo Umi

-Umi…Sabes…quienes…son…ellos…-Dijo Meri apuntando a los cantantes

-No me lo creo. Son Mermelada con chocolate! *-*

-No!...Son los…

**Escena desde afuera…**

-VOCALOIDS, KYAAAAA!

**Escena desde adentro…**

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias y Gracias, este es el mejor regalo que me han dado! Nee-san-dijo Meri frotando su cachete con el de Len

-Ayuden…me…-Decía Len siendo ahorcado por un abrazo

-Aah! Los Vocaloid…Un momento…Kyaaaaaa!-Grito Umi saltando encima de Kaito (Para los que no saben, Umi está loca)(Xolim: Quien no se a dado cuenta ahora)

-Y por que no me abrazan a mi?-Se pregunta Gakupo llorando a mares.

-Pero Meri, Ellos no son tu regalo, es esto!-Dijo Joe Mostrándole un collar muy bonito con incrustaciones de diamantes.

-mh.-Dijo Meri. Tomo el collar y lo lanzo a la fogata de la chimenea (Si tenían chimenea) y se volvió cenizas.

-Ese-collar-me-costo-Toda-mi-alcancia-de-7-años-Dijo Joe Traumado de que botara el collar.

-Me quedo con los Vocaloid de regalo Para Siempre!

**Escena desde afuera**

-PARA SIEMPRE?

**Continuara…**

A que tal quedo?

-Bien aburrido!

***Se****disfraza****de****el****demonio*** Que…Dijiste?

-Yo? Nada ***Temblando***

Bueno esto es todo, espero seguirlo, Wao no me di cuenta, Termine este Cap en Hallowen! Pronto subiré un fic de miedo! Haci que muy pendientes, espero que les haya gustado mucho, si no,***Tono****de****ultratumba*** El Pescado volador los visitara esta noche.

Vick-Hibi: Hola Hermanito!

Waa! Es el peor Hallowen de todos! ***Sale****corriendo***

-Oye, me caes bien

Vick-Hibi: Bueno como mi hermanito se fue, voy aprovechar estos segundos para decirles que, visiten mi perfil de Buscarme como Vick-Hibi y espero leer sus historias, bueno aquí se despide Vick-hibi por parte de MiloxTheHedgehog. Yeeeyyyyyyyyy

**Si quieres a mi hermanito dale a este Boton**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. La Cancion y los Items

***Leyendo (Fingiendo) un libro* **Hola, Como están, no los vi entrar n_n

-***Entrando*** ME VEO RIDICULO CON ESTA ROPA DE MAYORDOMO!

Cállate Xolim, Que para eso te pago.

-Tú no me pagas… ¬¬

Es cierto… n_n Bueno yo soy MiloxTheHedgehog y les traigo la continuación de este fic ***Aplaude* **Xolim Tráeme el fic, para leérselos

-Pero Yo no…

***Mirada a lo Yamato* **Que dices?

-Aquí tienes! O.O

Ahora Comencemos!

P.D: Los personajes usados para esta locura no son Míos, pertenecen a las (Interminables) Compañías que desarrolla Vocaloid XD

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narración**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Acción*-**

**(Comentario de Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caída estilo Anime**

**Llego Vocaloid!**

**2- La Canción y Los Ítems**

_En el Capitulo Anterior…_

-Pero Meri, Ellos no son tu regalo, es esto!-Dijo Joe Mostrándole un collar muy bonito con incrustaciones de diamantes.

-mh.-Dijo Meri. Tomo el collar y lo lanzo a la fogata de la chimenea (Si tenían chimenea) y se volvió cenizas.

-Ese-collar-me-costo-Toda-mi-alcancia-de-7-años-Dijo Joe Traumado de que botara el collar.

-Me quedo con los Vocaloid de regalo Para Siempre!

**Escena desde afuera**

-PARA SIEMPRE?

_En el Capítulo de Hoy…_

-Pero por que quieres a todos estos idiotas?-Pregunta Joe

-Que somos Cantantes!-Grito Meiko

-Por que, Siempre fue mi sueño tener Personajes Famosos en mi Casa con sus defectos y todo- Dijo Meri

-Como que defectos?-Pregunta Rin

De repente a Miku le empezaron a salir chispas del cuello, se le salió disparada la cabeza hacia el piso

-Alguien me pone la cabeza en mi lugar por favor?-Dijo Miku

Gakupo Tomo la cabeza de Miku, lo puso en su cuerpo, y le dio vuelta cual tornillo, Incluso sonó una herramienta

-Creí que tu sueño era ir a Disneylandia, conocer a Barbie, Tener un Novio Lindo, Y Ser la diosa del Mundo-Dijo Joe

-Ese es el Sueño de Umi-Dijo Meri.

Joe volteo a ver a Umi y estaba comiendo Un helado encima de Kaito que estaba debajo de ella, El peli Azul Lloraba a mares

-Que rico está este pollo!-Dijo Umi

-***Ojos de Fuego***Como te atreves a Insultar al Helado!-Dijo Kaito

-No es helado es un Pollo de sabor (Lo siento, en este chiste no tenia inspiración)

A todos les cayó una gota de sudor en la nuca, Excepto Meri, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas.

-Como sea, Además Nosotros no sabemos a dónde ir, fuimos creados para cantar, y ni siquiera sabemos cómo volar en un avión-Dijo Luka

-Yo si Miren! ***Sube encima del sofá* **Vuela Vuela! ***Choque contra el Piso* **Esos Pajaritos en mi cabeza…Me hacen TAN Feliz!-Tarareaba Umi

-Esa Niña Tiene un Problema, Oye Niña Necesito Aire.-Dijo Len que desde el capitulo anterior, Meri no se había separado de el.

-Tu no necesitas aire, eres de metal!-Dijo Meri

-Quieren concentrarse Por favor?-Dijo Joe- Bien, como decía, ustedes no pueden quedarse aquí, mis padres los descubrirían, y además todos querrían venir a esta casa. Quien necesesita cantantes en casa?

-Yo!-Dijo Meri- Miku, Canta algo y convence a Joe Nee-San!-Animaba Meri a Miku

-Bueno Por que no?-Dijo La peli aqua.

**Canción: Aquí estoy.**

**Cantante: Hatsune Miku.**

**Letra: Ankari**

**Todo lo que sé, me lo enseñaron al nacer**

**y por eso estoy ahora aquí,**

**Para darte lo que soy, para cantar así**

**Todo lo que fui o lo que era fue por ti,**

**Pero ya sin tus palabras nada puedo decir.**

**Soy un programa mas no puedo verte,**

**No puedo darte paz, no puedo hablarte,**

**Ni consolarte cuando te hace falta,**

**Pero ahí quisiera estar**

**Puedo real tan real, tan real como tu afán**

**De enseñarme hacer llorar,**

**Aunque no exprese mucho en mi voz**

**Al cantar del sol me puedo imaginar su calor...**

**..tu calor**

**Todo termino cuando el mundo te cambió**

**No dijiste adiós pero el tiempo paso,**

**Quise no pensar, quise no soñar quise odiarte**

**Y no lo conseguí por que no lo se sentir**

**Y aquí sigo atrapada sin saber**

**Si me iras a ocupar otra vez**

**Yo te espero aquí me gustaría hacerte feliz**

**Quiero ponerle todo mi esfuerzo**

**A lo que me des para decir**

**Al cantar tus palabras las siento**

**Quiero tenerlas en mí**

**Aunque digan que soy solo un juego,**

**No tiene que ser así**

**Quiero que hagamos música enserio,**

**O en broma pero algo al fin**

**Te estoy cantando lo que recuerdo**

**Y si es que aun me puedes oír**

**Perdóname por no ser como en tus sueños**

**Yo te perdono que no tengas la paciencia para mí.**

Miku Tenía Una Grandiosa Voz Todos le aplaudían

-Zzz-Bueno No todos, Joe se quedo dormido

A miku le salía Una Aura de Maldad, Tanta que el pelo le empezaba a cambiar de color de aguamarina a negro, su traje se volvió Negro y rojo, sus ojos perdieron brillo, y cambiaron a rojos.

-CUIDADO! A salido Zatsune Miku! Corran!-Dijo Len Escondiéndose detrás del sofá, Todos hicieron lo mismo menos Meri y Joe que seguía dormido.

Al primer paso de Miku hiso temblar la tierra, haciendo que Joe despertara y retrocediera hasta la pared, Lo toma de la camisa por el cuello…

***Música de Penumbra***

-Tu hijo de **** como **** te atreves a quedarte **** Dormido en medio de mi canción!-Dijo A Punto de romperle la cara

-Alguien que me ayude!-Grito Joe, Todo parecía perdido, Los Vocaloid ni Umi se atrevían a meterse con Miku Hasta que…

-Miku, Si no lo golpeas te daré 20 Puerros!-Grito Meri.

De la nada Miku Volvió a ser la de antes.

-Si! Quiero mucho Negi!-Dijo Miku

Joe, tenia los ojos como platos, no puede creer que una simple frase la detuvo

-"Nota mental: No quedarse dormido en medio de las canciones de esta loca."-Pensó Joe

-Joe ve a comprarle los puerros a Miku-Dijo Kaito

-Acabo de pasar un trauma, y quieres que les compre unos puerros?

-Tengo una idea! Que tal si les compra todo lo que quieren y mientras el esta afuera nosotros charlamos y coordinamos todo lo necesario para que se puedan quedar.

-Bien díganme lo que quieren?-Pregunto Joe

Todos se formaron en fila cual militares.

-Miku quieres los puerros no?

-Hai!-Dijo muy feliz la peli aqua y se fue al final de la fila

-Meiko que quieres?

-Quiero el dulce y glorioso sake!-Dijo La Pelicastaña

-Que es eso?

-Que ignorante!-Dijeron Todos

-Es un licor japonés!

-Y como demonios quieres que lo encuentre?

-No se solo haslo!- y Meiko volvió al final de la fila

-Y tu azulito?-Dijo en tono de burla hacia Kaito

-Bueno yo quiero un helado.

-eso es fácil

-De mermelada con chispas de chocolate con un toque de vainilla, con sinco fresas, ni mas ni menos, sirup de chocolate, y con chispitas de sapor n_n-Dijo Kaito

-Mejor muerete!-dijo Joe enviándolo (Empujandolo) al final de la fila

-Los enanos que quieren?

-No somos enanos, no nos gusta crecer!-Dijeron los kagamine

-Como sea, que quieren

-Yo una naranja!-Dijo Rin

-Yo un Platano!-Dijo Len

-Ven chicos, tienen que aprender de los gemelos ellos no piden cosas difíciles-Dijo Joe

-Ademas…-Dijeron los 2

-Eh?

-Queremos una Aplanadora!-Dijeron haciendo una V de victoria con sus manos

-Eso es sencillo.

-De donde demonios sacaras una aplanadora?-Pregunto Meri

-Luego te digo, ahora vallan al final de la fila.

-Hai!-Y los gemelos se fueron al final

-Y tu qué quieres Lukita?

-Huuuuuyyyyy Lukita jajajajajaja- se burlaba Meiko

Joe recibió una cachetada por parte de Luka

-Si no quieres mas cachetadas será mejor que me respetes, oh y quiero un Atun!

-Bien Otra cosa fácil-Dijo Sobándose el cachete-Bueno Creo que son Todos-Dijo Mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Esperen Falto Yo!-Grito Gakupo con lagrimas en los ojos

Pero fue tarde, cerro la puerta y se fue

-No te preocupes Gakupo yo todavía te quiero.-Dijo Umi mientras consolaba a Gakupo.

-Te gusta Gakupo?-Pregunto Meri.

-Quien es Gakupo?-Dijo Umi, Con esto Gakupo está con la cara en el piso y encima de el aparecía una flecha que decía "Forever Alone"

**Horas Despues…**

-Hola, Hola Ya llegue (Quien no ha visto esa propaganda?) Traje las cosas que me pidieron!-Dijo Joe

Todos estaban viendo TV Japonesa… Un momento…

-Como demonios consiguieron señal de un satélite Japonés?-Pregunta atónito al ver un noticiero

-Shhhh! Que estamos viendo algo interesante

Tipa del noticiero (Traducido claro ¬¬): Hace 2 días los prototipos Vocaloid fueron Robados en los estudios "infinite Companies" que desarrollan Vocaloid. Fueron Robados los prototipos Hatsune Miku, Sakine Meiko, Shion Kaito, Los gemelos Kagamine Rin & Len y Megurine Luka.

-Que nadie me toma en cuenta?-Dijo Gakupo

Tipa del noticiero: La verdad No

Todos: O.O

Tipa del noticiero: Esperen, me informan que también fue robada la obsoleta versión de Kamui Gakupo.

-Si al menos me mencionan!...Un momento…Me dijo Obsoleto!-Se quejo Gakupo

-Como decía, les traje sus cosas, Miku, Tus puerros-Dijo Joe Dando los puerros

-Como están señores Negis? Hoy la Idol Hatsune Miku los comerá!-Dijo la peli aqua

-Meiko Tu cerveza-Dijo Joe dándole una cerveza POLAR XD

-Hey! Esto no es lo que te pedí!-Dijo La peli castaña

-Te conformaras! Como sea, Kaito, tu helado.-Dijo Joe dándole un helado de…

-Mandarina? No me gusta la mandarina

-y a mi qué? Bien Luka, tu Atún-Dijo dándole una lata de atún y Luka comenzó a comerlo como un gato

-"¬/¬ Que buena vista" (Si soy un tanto malpensado XD)(Xolim: Yo diría que mucho)-Pensó Joe

-Kagamines, Aquí tienen sus Naranjas y sus plátanos(Xolim: Lo ven? Es muy malpensado!)-Dijo Joe

-Gracias y nuestra aplanadora?

-Aquí esta!-Dijo Joe Sacando una Aplanadora… de juguete

**PLONK! Por parte de los Kagamine.**

-Jajajajaa ahora ya no me podrán aplastar con su aplanadora Jajaja-Se burlaba Kaito

De la nada Rin tomo la aplanadora de juguete y la lanzo a la cara de Kaito dejando este inconsciente además de que el golpe fue tan fuerte que le dejo la marca del juguete que decía "Boing Toys" XD..

-Y bueno que acordaron?-Pregunto Joe a Meri.

-Pues lo que vamos a hacer es…

**Continuara…**

A que tal esta?

-Perdonen su muy notable falta de inspiración, es que lo hiso rápido para actualizar XD

Xolim! Te mueres o te mato?

-O.o

Bien esto es todo por ahora

Ahora los Review

**Kurai5H:**

No, no lo van a violar, ya que no soy tan morboso que digamos, suelo ser en general chistoso pero no morboso, cuídate

**Inmortal hunter:**

Si esta leyendo este es que lo continúe Obvio!

**Cindy Williams Black:**

Si tengo mucho sentido del humor (Aunque nadie se rie mucho de chistes clásicos)

La verdad no pienso hacer el manga de Vocaloid, Solo tengo 13! Además no me da mucho tiempo que digamos

**Mara-sama15:**

Yo tampoco e probado la combinación de mermelada con chocolate XD Y si no te acuerdas de los personajes para algo inventaron Google XD y además de que si no tienes tiempo de dejar review lo entiendo (Pero tienes que hacerlo ***Mirada de muerte* **) y si, hice ese One Shot Especial de Hallowen!

**Fin de los Review**

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque esto es todo por ahora

Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya!

**Aceptare ideas de fic si le das al botón, sigue la flecha**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Pijamadas y Los Controles

-Zzz…Zzz…

***Aparece de la Nada* **Buuuuuuu!

-Aaaaaahhhh!

Hola n_n

-Me quieres matar de un infarto?

9o9 Si! A ver

-que quieres?

Algo muy sencillo Xolim, para que te uso?

-para torturarme?

Ademas de eso… me refiero a que ya es hora de continuar el fic

-Para eso? Gran cosa ¬¬

Lo se non bueno esta es la continuación de mi fic

**Público: Siii.**

Bueno ahora sabrán lo que les sigue a los demen…personajes que uso aquí n_n

P.D: Los personajes usados para esta locura no son Míos, pertenecen a las (Interminables) Compañías que desarrolla Vocaloid XD

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narración**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Acción*-**

**(Comentario de Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caída estilo Anime**

**Llego Vocaloid!**

**3-Pijamadas y los controles.**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

-Gracias y nuestra aplanadora?

-Aquí esta!-Dijo Joe Sacando una Aplanadora… de juguete

**PLONK! Por parte de los Kagamine.**

-Jajajajaa ahora ya no me podrán aplastar con su aplanadora Jajaja-Se burlaba Kaito

De la nada Rin tomo la aplanadora de juguete y la lanzo a la cara de Kaito dejando este inconsciente además de que el golpe fue tan fuerte que le dejo la marca del juguete que decía "Boing Toys" XD..

-Y bueno que acordaron?-Pregunto Joe a Meri.

-Pues lo que vamos a hacer es…

_En el capítulo de hoy…_

-Una pijamada!-Dijo Meri

Los chicos no están tan de acuerdo, se les notaba en la cara.

-Debe ser una broma.-Dijo Joe

-No es broma, los chicos dormirán en tu habitación, y las chicas en la mía -Decía Meri.

-Perdón pero sigo en desacuerdo, es mi habitación, es mi privacidad, es el único lugar donde puedo estar en paz, ni siquiera entran mis amigos así que no, porque no mejor duermen en la habitación de mis padres?

-Pues…

**MERI´S FLASH-BACK**

Resulta que esta tarde cuando tu no estabas subí un momento hacia a mi habitación a buscar mi celular y cuando pasaba por el cuarto de mis padres, resulta que la puerta tenía 5 candados, 9 cerraduras, 3 cuerdas atadas 2 puertas de caja fuertes y una puerta mosquitera.

-De verdad son mis padres los que hicieron esto?

**END OF MERI´S FLASH-BACK**

-Ustedes tienen una extraña familia saben? –Dijo Meiko.

-Créenos esto no es nada comparado con lo que hemos visto antes…-Dijo Meri en un tono de Miedo y perturbación

-Aun me quedo con la opción de que quiero mi cuarto solo yo!-Dijo Joe.

-Oye tú no eres el único que está sufriendo aquí, preferiría mil veces que me pasaran 3 veces seguida la aplanadora de los kagamine que estar atrapado por un imbécil que no sabe otra cosa que quejarse!-Se altero Kaito.

-Nadie…me habla…ASI!- Grito Joe que le dio un Golpe en la cara haciendo que Kaito callera encima de la caja de donde habían llegado a esa casa.

CLICK!

De repente Kaito se quedo paralizado Literalmente. Se quedo en la misma posición que había caído, con una cara de dolor en la cara.

-Que le a pasado?-Pregunto Luka

Miku se puso debajo de Kaito y vio que solo de sus caderas para abajo se habían golpeado con la caja dejándola aplastada.

-Parece que el helado lo congelo-dijo Len en tono de burla.

-Un momento.-Dijo Miku Saco la caja que estaba debajo de Kaito La volteo y cayeron muchos controles, parecían de televisión pero tenían diferentes colores, azul, rojo, aguamarina, morado, rosado, naranja y amarillo.

-Qué demonios son estos controles?-Dijo Gakupo viendo el control amarillo-oigan miren, este tiene la cara chibi de Len.

-Qué?-Dijo Len Tomo el control que tenia Gakupo-Es cierto!

Joe Tomo el control azul y tenía la cara chibi de Kaito, Parecía un control cualquiera, con todos sus botones en general, toco el botón de reversa, y Kaito se empezó a mover como recibió el golpe pero en reversa, se le escuchaba como repetía las cosas, pero en reversa. Joe le dio a Play y Kaito regreso justo en el momento en que estaban discutiendo el y Joe.

- preferiría mil veces que me pasaran 3 veces seguida la aplanadora de los… a donde te fuiste?-Dijo Kaito hablando con la nada-***voltea* **como te trasladaste tan rápido?-Pregunta Confundido

-Que demonios? Estos controles los controlan?-les pregunta Meri

-No! sirve para la televisión-Dijo Umi tomando el control Naranja con la cara chibi de Rin, Le dio al Botón POWER y Rin se puso cabizbaja con los ojos cerrados.

Hey! No se prende el televisor-se quejaba Umi siguiéndole dando al botón repetidamente haciendo que Rin moviera la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-dame eso! Vas a dañar a mi hermana!-Dijo Len quitándole el control a Umi

-Que paso?-se preguntaba Rin que tenía un Tic en el ojo.

-tranquila Rin no paso nada n_nU

-"Me pregunto si…" Luka, Tu sabes hacer una voltereta hacia atrás?-Pregunto Joe

-Si porque?-Dijo Luka

-Quiero probar algo con el control tuyo-Dijo Joe tomando el control Rosado

-de acuerdo.

Luka Respiro hondo y dio un increíble salto hacia atrás, en un movimiento Veloz Joe le dio al botón Slow Motion y Luka hiso el salto pero muy lentamente a lo matrix XD.

-O dios! Esto SI Que es una buena vista!-Dijo Joe (Piensen lo que esta pasando)

-Joe! Eres un pervertido!-dijo Gakupo Que le quito el control de Luka y le puso Play otra vez, haciendo que Luka cayera de manera brusca por el cambio de velocidad.

-Quien interrumpió el increíble y asombroso salto a lo Matrix?-Se altero Luka. Y todos señalaron a Gakupo.

-"Porque a Mi?"-Pensaba Gakupo mientras era perseguido por Luka.

Después de esa locura Joe y Meri acordaron llevarse cada uno los controles que necesitarían cada uno con los cantantes en otras palabras Joe tomo los controles de Kaito Gakupo y Len, y Meri Tomo el de Miku, Meiko, Luka y Rin.

**Noche en Casa 11:30 P.M.**

Hace horas que Umi se había Ido…

Todos estaban poniéndose sus pijamas. Bueno Joe siempre duerme con Ropa Hogareña

-Estamos Listas!-Dijo Miku que traía un pijama aguamarina con unos Negis por todos lados, Luka tenía un Camisón grande Rosado, Nada en especial, Rin Tenia Una camisa con una naranja grande en el centro y un pantalón gris, Meiko Tenía un gorrito de dormir rojo con una mezcla muy parecida a la de Luka, Un Camisón Grande con una botella de Sake en el centro con un Pantalón deportivo rojo.

En cambio Los chicos no tenían algo en especial tampoco.

Kaito una camisa azul con pantalón gris con unos pequeños helados alrededor, Len Lo mismo que Rin solo que en diferencia que el tenia un plátano en vez de una naranja, y Gakupo llevaba un Kimono Complemente Negro. (Saben algo, odio dar descripciones, pero tengo que)

-Bien pero en que camas dormiremos?-Pregunta Len

-Quien dijo que ustedes 3 dormirían en Cama?-dijo Joe-Resulta que mi Hermana Tomo las Únicas Camas inflables de la casa y bueno les toca dormir en el piso!

Chicas: 9o9

Chicos: T_T

Joe y Meri: ¬¬U

-Bien Ustedes vayan al cuarto de mi hermano y chicas vamos al mío!-Dijo Meri

**Con Las chicas:**

Entraron al cuarto donde en el piso habían 4 camas inflables, lo suficiente para todas Había un TV Plasma encima de unos muebles de cajones azules, al lado del la TV Plasma Había un estuche de maquillaje rosado.

-Oigan y si jugamos verdad o reto?-Dijo Meri

-Como se juega?-Pregunto Meiko

-Facil, la parte de arriba de la botella señala a la víctima, ella decidirá verdad o reto, si elige verdad, tendrá que comentar algo vergonzoso depende de la pregunta. Y si cae reto las otras personas le pondrán un reto muy estresante

-Yo juego!-Dijo Rin

**Con Los Chicos:**

Entraron al cuarto donde solo había la cama de Joe, este solo se acosto y se puso a ver TV.

-Y bien?-Pregunto Gakupo.

-Bien que?-Le repondio Joe

-que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?-Pregunto Len

-Me da igual, solo voy a tomar sus controles y los apagare.

-No puedes hacernos eso-Se quejo Kaito

-No serias tan…-Pero Len siguió hablando pero no se le escuchaba nada

CLICK

Joe le dio al botón MUTE Que es mudo en ingles, Todos se quejaban haciendo señas pero Joe simplemente los ignoraba

**Con Las Chicas:**

-Verdad o Reto Luka?-Pregunto Meiko

-Verdad.

-Cuéntanos tu primera experiencia en la playa!-Dijo Meri

-Pues…Me quede quemada por 18 dias, No podía ni tocarme el pelo.

-Jojo tan mal así?-Dijo Rin

**Con Los Chicos:**

-Aaaahh Paz 9_9- Dijo Joe que ni las voces de los chicos lo molestaban

De la nada Len Saco un cartel que decía: "Al menos tendrás una consola con la cual jugar algún juego no sé, futbol?"

A Joe le salió una aura de maldad y tenia una cara sádica y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-"Esa cara no me gusta"-Pensaba Gakupo ya que ese no podía hablar tampoco

-Bien quieres jugar futbol? Jugaremos… Muajajajaja

**Con Las Chicas:**

-Entonces se resbalo y cayo en la piscina el pobre de mi hermano-Hablaba Meri

-Parece mas tonto de lo que es en realidad XD-Dijo Miku

-Oigan ya me aburri…. Y si nos hacemos faciales?-Pregunto Meiko

-Claro!-Dijo Meri

**Con los Chicos:**

-GOL!-Grito Joe- Con este van 9!

A los demás tenían expresiones sufridas.

-Oigan ya me aburri-Dijo Kaito que ya le habían puesto "volumen" de nuevo.

-y si espiamos a las chicas?-Dijo Joe

-Eres un pervertido, solo quieres ver a Luka!-Dijo Len

-¬/¬ no es cierto, me refiero a que las asustemos!

-Genial!-Dijeron Todos.

Salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a la habitación de las chicas, tocaron la puerta 3 veces

-Vayanse!-Dijo Luka

Kaito agarro su muñequera y cambio su tono de Voz

-Somos los repartidores de Pizza!-Dijo Kaito

-Con uno solo vasta no?

-Es una pizza enorme con mucho negi, atún , 4 Jugos de naranja y 3 botellas de Sake!

**Adentro:**

-Buscala, Buscala, Buscala, Búscala!-Decían Las chicas animando a Meri!

-Bien la buscare!

Abrio la puerta y eran los chicos haciendo caras estúpidas de terror.

-Aaaaahhh!-Gritaron las chicas

-Aaaaahhh!-Gritaron los chicos porque las chicas tenían la cara verde en otras palabras faciales

Ellos salieron corriendo y las chicas los perseguían

-Ya verán!-Gritaba Meiko

Y asi comenzó la clásica persecución de Scooby-Doo Hasta se escuchaba la musiquita. Primero Ellas los perseguían, se metieron en una puerta, y la cerraron, luego aparecían en una puerta más lejos que la anterior y tomaban otra, Hubo un momento en que Miku perseguía a Luka que perseguía a Kaito que perseguía a meri que perseguía a Rin, que perseguía a Gakupo, que perseguía a Len que perseguía a Joe que perseguía a Meiko.

En un segundo Gakupo cayo a suelo (Tropezo).

-Perdimos a Gakupo!-Dijo Kaito

-Dejalo! Esta perdido-Dijo Joe y ellos se metieron en la habitación de Joe

-Vaya vaya. Miren el pequeño Gakupo, es hora de que empiezes a respetar!-Dijo Meiko con cara sadica.

-Geeeeee!-Grito Gakupo

**En Casa, Sábado, 9:30 A.M.**

Si miran a los chicos que tenían caras de cansancio y de angustia y sonaba una oveja extraña mente cambio, si miran a las chicas se les veía mu felices y satisfechas y sonaba un Gallo madrugador, y si miran a Gakupo (Xolim: Estas diciendo que su sexo no esta definido?)(No solo lo pongo a parte) El estaba tétrico y… maquillado.

-Al menos pase la noche rodeado de puras chicas.-Dijo Gakupo

-Si se nota que te dieron unas cachetadas porque se ven las marcas.

Ding Dong (Malos efectos de Sonido.)

-Quien será a esta hora de la mañana-dijo Joe

Abrio la puerta…

-Que?-Dijo Viendo a la nada, Solo otra caja-Ho no mas problemas, Dijo Joe tomando la caja y metiéndola en la casa

-Mas volcaoids?-Pregunto Meri.

-Si pero la ultima caja no tenia algo que decía fan-mades.

**Continuara…**

Quien o quienes serán los fan-mades que están adentro?

Descubranlo el próximo cap de Llego Vocaloid!

Ahora los Reviews (Que fueron Pocos)

**Kurai5H:**

Pues no sabria decirte si tenía poderes Psiquicos, además de que era una tipa no un Tipo, y si pobre Gakupo, Tendrá que aguantarse!

**Claudia-Dobe:**

Pues si, Puse a Zatsune Miku ya que Miku tenia que llevar una parte sombría, lo de la aplanadora de Jugete lo cree viendo una propaganda de Boing Toys literalmente.

**Fin de Los Reviews.**

Espero que se hayan reido! Recuerden dar sugerencias o ideas para el fic, todas cuentan, pero espero muy buenas, Cuidense

**Dale al siguiente botón o si no las vocaloids mujeres te persegiran eternamente.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Fanmades Vs Miku y Noche Hambrienta

-*******Despertándose atado a una silla* **Que…Que paso?

***se prende la tv* **Hola Xolim Quiero jugar un juego…

-A Quien engañas con esa mascara Milox?

Ho vamos, no digas que no te asuste

-La verdad no.

Entonces, tu juego será muy sencillo, te obligare a ver el fic!

-No! todo menos eso!

Ahora mis queridos lectores, no esperan quien les toca vivir en la casa? Pues ya verán!

P.D: Los personajes….bueno para que les digo? Ya lo saben…

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narración**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!:Caida estilo anime.**

**Llego Vocaloid!**

**4- Fanmades Vs. Miku Y noche Hambrienta.**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

-Al menos pase la noche rodeado de puras chicas.-Dijo Gakupo

-Si se nota que te dieron unas cachetadas porque se ven las marcas.

Ding Dong (Malos efectos de Sonido.)

-Quien será a esta hora de la mañana-dijo Joe

Abrio la puerta…

-Qué?-Dijo Viendo a la nada, Solo otra caja-Ho no mas problemas, Dijo Joe tomando la caja y metiéndola en la casa

-Mas Vocaloid?-Pregunto Meri.

-Si pero la ultima caja no tenía algo que decía fan-mades.

_En el capítulo de Hoy…_

-Bueno será mejor que la abras-Dijo Meri-Ya quiero ver quienes son!

-Espera un momento no es preferible saber a que nos enfrentamos esta vez?-Dijo Gakupo limpiándose el maquillaje del rostro.

-Ya se! Veamos el noticiero, a ver si dicen algo de los fan-mades!-Dijo Luka

-Si espero que no sean las 3 personas que no quiero cerca-Dijo Miku

-Quienes son?- Pregunto Joe Tomando el control de la TV.

-***Tic en el ojo*** prefiero no decirlo…

-Shh! Miren ya van a hablar.

**Tipa del noticiero: Los que difunden los prototipos Vocaloid están desesperados han robado a 4 fan-mades de sus estudios. Fueron los Siguientes: Honne Dell…**

Miku todavía parecía tranquila

**Tipa del Noticiero: Yowane Haku…**

De la nada el fondo aparecía un color morado y a miku le caia una gran martillo que decía Owata! (Acabado o Acabada)

**Tipa del Noticiero: Hatsune Mikuo**

Cae un Yunque mas grande que decía Owata!

**Tipa Del Noticiero: y Akita Neru…**

Cae 100 Quilates que dicen SUPER OWATA!

-Miku estas bien?-Pregunto Rin a Miku Pero esta solo volteo a mirar tétricamente a la caja.

-ESCONDANME!-Dijo La diva peliaqua Poniéndose una lámpara en la cabeza

-Miku No exageres!-Dijo Meiko

-Bien me toca abrir la caja-Dijo Joe Mientras Sonaba una canción de misión imposible

Paso el cuchillo por la línea de la cinta adhesiva, Primero se escucho a alguien llorando luego la caja solto un humo de cigarro luego sono un tono de teléfono y finalmente la caja empezó a temblar

-Cúbranse

Todos echaron a correr cual película de militares como si algo se estuviera a punto de estrellar y todo era en cámara lenta

-Meri! Ponlos en velocidad normal!-Dijo Joe dándole un sape a su hermana.

-hm! No sabes lo que es bueno!-Dijo Poniendo a los cantantes a velocidad normal

De la caja salieron 4 personas, una pelirrubia, Otro peliaqua, Y 2 Peligrises.

Bib bob bib sonaba el celular de la pelirrubia recién llegada, tenia una sola coleta de su lado izquierdo

El peligris solo fumaba como si nada. Tenía una mirada seria, su cabello tenía un gran parecido a Len.

La peligris tenía una botella de sake, al parecer tenía una obsesión por el licor al igual que meiko, esta tenia una sola coleta atrás, y parecía triste.

Y Finalmente el Peliaqua que Intentaba quitarse de encima a todos (Estaba debajo de todos) tenía un parecido a miku, Tenia el mismo cabello que ella pero sin las coletas y más corto además tenía un pantalón en vez de una falda.

Las miradas de los hogareños y los recién llegados chocaron menos Neru que seguía con su mirada pendiente de la pantalla

-Emm…Que hacen aquí?-Pregunto Mikuo, el peliaqua.

-Quienes están aquí?-Pregunto Neru Mirando todavía a la pantalla de su celular.

-No seas floja Neru, El trabajo es lo que hace que el mundo gire mira hacia el frente.-Dijo Dell

Neru Miro Pero solo presto atención al pelirrubio.

-Len-kun! Como estas!-Dijo Mientras Neru se acercaba de manera seductora y además aparecía una pradera de fondo mientras ellos dos corrían para encontrarse para darse el clásico abrazo y beso

**Guuuiiiiikkkk *Entiéndase Sonido de disco rayado***

**Cruda Realidad:**

-Auxilio Necesito aire!-Dijo El pobre de Len que siendo ahorcado por el abrazo de Neru.

Rin se reía a no más poder

-Oigan quienes son ustedes?-Pregunto la Peligris

-Haku! Como estas chica? Por fin alguien que me entiende! Me das lo que queda de tu sake?-Meiko estaba muy feliz por la llegada

-Nah. De que sirve beber Sake si ni siquiera canto bien… Snif no canto tan bien como Miku…

De la nada la lámpara se movio un poco.

-hablando de mi nee-chan, donde anda?-Pregunto Mikuo

-Creo saberlo…-Dijo Neru que se acerco a la lámpara aunque en realidad era solo miku con la cápita de la lámpara en la cabeza, Neru le jalo el pelo

-Click-Dijo Miku dándosela de lámpara

-Como estas Triple Baka?-Dijo Neru en tono de burla hacia Miku.

-Por que triple Baka?.-Pregunto Joe

-Por que esa es el nombre de la única canción donde me dejan hacer lo que quiero, No canto, Uso el teléfono, y Golpeo a Miku Con su Propio Ítem-Dijo Aclarando Neru.

-Por que te escondias Mi hermanita linda bechocha de su hermanito, quien es la hermanita pequeña? Quien lo es? Quien lo es? Pues tu!-Dijo Mikuo Jalandole los cachetes a Miku.

-Por eso!-Dijo Miku-Por eso son las 3 personas que no quiero cerca, Neru porque me molesta, tu porque me tratas como una bebe y haku como si yo fuera la causa de su problema de vida!-Se altero la cantante.

-O.O…

-Bueno que les parece si nos presentamos primero?-Dijo Meri- Yo soy Meri, el es Joe y ustedes?

-yo Soy Dell. Honne Dell (Sono Como James Bond)-Dijo El fumador

-Akita neru.-Dijo La telefonica

-la que esta lamentándose es haku-Aclaro Meiko.

-y yo soy Mikuo, Hermano de Miku.-dijo el hermano mayor de la peliaqua.

-Bueno que les parece para celebrar su llegada vemos una pelicula esta noche?

Los kagamine pusieron caras de miedo además de que miraron a Meiko que sonreía de manera sadica

-De casualidad yo puedo elegir la película?-Dijo Meiko

Joe pensó un momento y luego miro a los kagamine que negaban con la cabeza.

-Bueno por que no?-Dijo Joe

-No!-Dijo Rin tirada en el suelo y a len se le hiba el alma

-Bien pero falta mucho para la noche!-Dijo Gakupo

No se preocupen con la magia del fic hare que sea de noche!

**En casa 11:30 P.M.**

-Y que vamos a ver?-Pregunto Meri

-Conchita, La epicuaria Hija del mal (Ya saben cual es verdad? XD es una canción de Meiko)

-Ho no…-Dijo Luka

-Preparense, en esta película yo actué, también los gemelos y Bakaito-Dijo en tono de burla el nombre de Kaito

**En Casa 1:45 A.M.**

**En la película:**

_Se veía a la mujer que estaba frente a su espejo se mira fijamente_

_-ya he probado todos los sabores del mundo, incluso el sabor humano…pero me falta el ultimo sabor…El mio…_

_Ella subió su mano derecha y extendió su dedo índice y lo acerco a su boca y la pantalla se pone negra completamente y se escucha un sonido de un hueso rompiéndose_

_**Cancion: The epicurean Daughter of evil, Conchita**_

_**Cantante: Sakine Meiko.**_

_**En una horrible mansión con un olor repugnante**_

_**La "última cena" empieza siempre.**_

_**Con una colección de comidas que podrían enfermar a cualquier persona.**_

_**Había una mujer comiendo con una sonrisa.**_

_**Su nombre era Vanika Conchita.**_

_**Ella era una maníaca de las comidas.**_

_**Pero al fin y al cabo su deseo era**_

_**Comer las comidas más horribles del mundo.**_

_**Respétala, hónrala.**_

_**Oh, nuestra gran Conchita.**_

_**Todos los ingredientes en el mundo son para ella.**_

_**Devóralo todo, cada pedazo del mundo.**_

_**Aún queda un espacio vacío en el estomago.**_

_**El veneno azul brillante,**_

_**Es la mejor especia para los platos principales**_

_**Come hasta que solo queden los huesos.**_

_**Y si no es suficiente, muerde los platos.**_

_**Total gozo en su lengua, ya que la cena de esta noche**_

_**no ha hecho nada más que empezar.**_

_**El chef número 15 de este año**_

_**Me preguntó en voz suave:**_

"_**¿Puede darme vacaciones, mi señora?"**_

_**Uf, qué gente más inútil.**_

_**Respétala, hónrala**_

_**Oh, nuestra gran Conchita.**_

_**Todo el que la traiciona paga el precio.**_

_**Devóralo todo, cada pedazo del mundo.**_

_**Hoy hay un menú especial.**_

_**El pálido brillante de cabello azul.**_

_**Es un perfecto complemento para la ensalada**_

_**Come hasta que sólo queden los huesos.**_

_**Y si no es suficiente, muerde el plato.**_

_**Eh, mi sirviente, ven aquí.**_

"_**¿A qué sabes?"**_

_**Al final, el castillo quedó vacío.**_

_**Nada quedaba allí, absolutamente nada.**_

_**Pero aún así, ella quería más.**_

_**Las peores comidas del mundo.**_

"_**Si no me los cómo, me sentiré fracasada"**_

_**Devóralo todo, cada pedazo del mundo.**_

_**Ella miró su mano derecha y sonrió afablemente.**_

"_**Aún queda más, por comer"**_

_**La comida más mala para Conchita.**_

_**Fue… Sí, fue ella misma.**_

_**Ahora ella conoce todos los sabores del mundo.**_

_**Pero nadie sabrá jamás que "gusto" tenia ella.**_

**Fuera de la película:**

-Bueno que les pareció?

-A mi no me asusto-Dijo Joe

-Ni a mi-Dijo Dell

-Ni siquiera me intereso-Dijo Neru.

-y el resto-Pregunto Meiko

Los demás tenían perturbación y horror sobretodo los Kagamine.

-Bueno como todos quedo asi, se termino la noche, me voy a dormir.

Meiko subió a la habitación de Meri.

**3 Minutos **despues**…**

Todos estaban hablando entretenidamente pero luego las luces empezaron a titilar y la tv perdió su señal

-O-oigan que pasa aquí

-Tengo hambre…-Dijo Una voz luego todos se volvió oscuridad no se veía nada, lurgo volvió la luz eléctrica.

-Tranquilos es solo Meiko que quiere asustarnos- Dijo Dell.

-hey, y donde esta len?-Se pregunto Neru

Todos vieron que len no estaba

-Ah! No no te comas mi brazo ah! Corran si me oyen! Meiko Se ha vuelto conchita!-Se escuchaba el grito de Len

**PLONK!**

-Quien se va a creer esa estupides?-Dijo Luka

-En verdad eso fue lo mas tonto, meiko como conchita?, No lo creo-Dijo Meri

-Vamos a buscarla.

-ayuda! Ayuda!-Volvio a gritar Len.

-Hermano te voy a buscar!-Dijo Rin que salió Corriendo A quien sabe donde a buscar a Len.

-No Rin! Es la primera regla de películas de miedo, nunca vayas solo-Dijo Gakupo pero no lo escucho y se fue. Las Luces volvieron a apagarse.

-Oigan no veo nada.-Dijo Dell

-No se separen!-Dijo Mikuo

-Prenderé una linterna-Dijo Meri.

-Aaaahhh! No! Quitate No! suelta mi pierna! Ah!-Se escuchaba a Rin Gritar

-Listo!-Dijo Meri pero al encenderla vio el rostro de Meiko con la boca ensangrentada, esto hiso que se asustar y soltara la linterna

-Sueltame Sueltame! No! Nee-san ayuda porfavor

-Jajjajajajajaja hoy tendre una rica cena jajajaja-Se reía maniáticamente Meiko/Conchita.

-Suelta a mi hermana!-Dijo Joe Pero cuando tomo La linterna ya no estaban

-Maldicion! Tengo que encontrarla soy el hermano mayor soy responsable!-Dijo Joe aun maldiciendo.

-Neru Tu puedes alumbrar con tu telefeno?-Pregunto Kaito.

-La verdad si puedo pero no quiero, me gastara la batería muy rápido!-Dijo Neru

-Que es mas importante? Tu vida o el teléfono?

-Vaya, difícil decisión…

**PLONK!**

-o vamos esto no puede ser cierto solo Meiko quiere asustarnos! Y para que lo vean yo voy a buscar a los kagamine y a tu hermana-Dijo Haku tomando el camino por las escaleras

-Aaah!-Se escucho el grito de haku en la otra habitación.

-Que paso haku?

Haku solo estaba asustada viendo un brazo ensangrentado de dudosa procedencia.

-De…de quien creen que sea ese…. Brazo.?

Nadie sabia que responder

De repente la luz de la linterna se apaga.

-Diablos no!

-Aah! -la mayoría gritan y al rato la linterna vuelve a funcionar dejando solo a Dell Neru y Joe . Ellos ven mucha sangre en el piso además de que ven una persona con un vestido rasgado y con la boca ensangrentada

-Ahora probare mi postres-Dijo Meiko/Conchita

Los 3 empezaron a correr y quedaron acorralados cerca de la puerta de la entrada. Los 3 se abrazaban (Incluso Dell). Meiko se les acercaba mas y mas

-es el delicioso postre esta cerca…1…2…

-Aaaaahhhhh!-Gritaron ellos

-3! CAYERON! JAJAJAJAJA- Se burlaba Meiko

-Pero que?

Las luces regresaron. Y los demás Vocaloid secuestrados aparecieron.

-Que demonios pasa?-Dijo Joe

-Facil ustedes 3 dijeron que no tenían miedo al ver la película haci que decidi darles un buen susto jajajaja debieron ver sus caras jajajajaja-Decia meiko

-Todos los sabían?-Dijo Dell

-Se los dije a cada uno cuando los secuestraba, luego decidieron formar parte de eso

-No es justo!-Dijo Neru

Ding Dong!

-Quien será a esta horas?-Dijo Meri

Meiko se acerco a la puerta y lo único que vio fue una sombra de cabello desarreglado un tanto dorado y con cara perturbadora

-Aaaaahhhhh!-Gritaron todos menos Joe Neru Y Dell.

Todos los demás salieron conrriendo. Joe Neru y Dell se asomaron y vieron fue a Umi.

-Hola lo siento, Esque toque a esta horas porque venia para aca pero lamentándolo mucho me quede dormida en la masetera de afuera xd. En fin, Puedo dormir aquí?-Dijo Umi

**Continuara…**

Eso fue todo? Ahora los reviews:

**Claudia-Dobe:**

Lo de los controles de los Vocaloid no lo tienes que hablar conmigo sino con Joe O Meri además cumpli tu deseo puse a haku!

**Kurai5H:**

Pues tu pregunta es muy sencilla, la casa es grande asi que todos pueden caber tranquilamente.

**Mara-Sama15:**

Tienes razón eso jamás funcionara, andaba poco creativo, No sabia que tu perro se llamaba Scooby, Que lindo! Bueno gracias por tu comentario

**Fin de los Reviews.**

Bueno esto fue todo aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog Seya!

**Si no Comentas Conchita te comera!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. El Desayuno y se va la luz

Fiesta! Hoy no tuve clases y por eso me dedique a escribir el fic!

-Y que me importa?

Te tiene que importar! Es tu destino! Le hará bien a tu alma ***Musica Angelical***

-el problema es que no tengo alma ***Musica de suspenso***

O.O de done vino eso? Bueno eso no importa es hora de comenzar la continuación hoy se tomara un tema por decir serio XD BUENO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR

P.D: Creo que no hace falta decirlo o si? Ya es muy obvio que no son mios, salvo Joe y Meri y Umi

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narración**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Acción*-**

**(comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime**

**Llego Vocaloid!**

**5-El desayuno y Se va la Luz**

_En el Capitulo Anterior…_

Ding Dong!

-Quien será a esta horas?-Dijo Meri

Meiko se acerco a la puerta y lo único que vio fue una sombra de cabello desarreglado un tanto dorado y con cara perturbadora

-Aaaaahhhhh!-Gritaron todos menos Joe Neru Y Dell.

Todos los demás salieron corriendo. Joe Neru y Dell se asomaron y vieron fue a Umi.

-Hola lo siento, Esque toque a estas horas porque venía para acá pero lamentándolo mucho me quede dormida en la masetera de afuera xd. En fin, Puedo dormir aquí?-Dijo Umi

_Ahora en el Capitulo de hoy…_

Luego de que todo se arreglara y dejaran de estar asustados todos hablaron hasta las 3:30 A.M.

-Bueno es Hora de dormir-Dijo Joe

-Aawwww-Dijeron la mayoria

-Es bueno que sea asi! Asi los gemelos crecerán grandes y fuertes-Dijo Luka

-Como si lo necesitaran…-dijo Gakupo

-No me molestes

-No te estoy molestando

-Ya Cállate!

-Awww los novios!-Dijo Meiko Burlándose de la pelea con la clásica frase "los que se pelean se aman".

-Cállate Meiko! El no me gusta! Y si fuera asi eso seria un "mal Romance"-Dijo Luka

**Lady Gaga: **I want your love and, I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance, Oh-oh-oh-oooh!, I want your love, and All your lovers' revenge You and me could write a bad romance!

-De donde vino eso?-Pregunto Rin

-de ahí-Dijo Meri apuntando a una grabadora que "casualmente" estaba ahí.

-Lady Gaga! Donde esta? donde esta?-Dijo Kaito Empezó a buscar a la artista en ningún lado.

Dell, pará que Kaito volviera a la realidad tomo su cigarro numero 8 de la noche y se lo froto en la frente.

-Ah! Quema quema quema quema!-Dijo el amante del helado

-Tienen que irse a dormir de una vez ya es muy tarde!

-Bien!-Dijeron los demás

-Oye Meri, tengo que hablar contigo mañana.-Dijo Joe

-Okey sobre que?-Pregunto Meri

-Te lo dire cuando llege el momento okey?

-Okey.

-Oye Meiko, que buena utilería que usaste como brazo!-dijo Haku

-Que utilería?-Pregunto Meiko

-la que usaste, el brazo que estaba cerca de la escalera

-Emm… yo no use ningún brazo ni utilería, solo sangre falsa

Todos se quedan temblando y tienen los ojos como platos

-O-oigan les parece si-si todos dormidos Juntos?-Dijo Rin

-Hai!-dijeron todos

-Entre mas mejor-Dijo Joe asustado

-Pero de que hablan?-Pregunto Umi

**En casa, Domingo 8:15 A.M**

Meri empezaba a Abrir sus ojos Verdes, todos habían dormido en la sala por miedo a saber de dónde había estado ese brazo de "utilería", vio que Joe no estaba dormido y además olía a huevos revueltos con tocino y rebanadas fritas de pan.

-Hola Joe Nee-san-Dijo la chica de ahora 16 años (recuerden que lleva 2 o 3 dias de haberlos cumplido)

-Hola, Buenos días, estoy preparando el desayuno-Dijo Joe

-Entonces voy a escribir mi testamento ¬¬-Dijo en un tono sarcástico la chica

-no seas haci, además huele muy bien.

Paso un pequeño silencio y luego se escucho un pequeño sonido de que alguien se cepillaba los dientes, voltearon al lavaplatos y vieron a Umi

-Hola que me cuentan?-Dijo Umi

-Umi hay un baño arriba-Dijeron los hermanos

-Un que? Ah! Eso, el lugar donde preparas la comida no?- Umi

**PLONK!**

-Oye Meri, me prestas ropa?-Pregunto Umi

-Claro-Dijo La mencionada

-zapatos?

-Ya que ¬¬

-Calzoncillos?

-Pero claro que no!

**Ding!*entiéndase sonido de microondas***

-El desayuno ya esta listo!

De la nada todos los Vocaloids incluyendo fan-mades fueron a el comedor, Joe tomo todos los platos de una vez y se los fue a llevar.

-Espera!-Dijo Meri

-Que quieres?

-Que era lo que me querías decir en privado?

-Te lo dire cuando ellos dejen de estar pegados a la puerta-dijo mientras ponía los platos a un lado y abrió la puerta que conducía al comedor dejando caer a Gakupo, Miku, Mikuo, Rin y Meiko.

-Ehh hola jejeje como están? Jejeje-Decian los demás

-Fuera!-Dijo Joe y salieron corriendo incluyendo a Umi

Joe salió a el comedor dejando los platos en sus respectivos lugares dejando a los cantantes algo extrañados por lo que veian

-Que es esto?-Pregunto Len

-Son huevos revueltos con tocino y pan.

A todos se les salió un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-Yo lo comeria sin problemas si fuera porque no veos los palillos para comer, solo veo extraños objetos-Dijo Mikuo viendo los tenedores y cuchillos

-Es con esos cubiertos con los que comerán, bien, tengo que volver a la cocina, No formen ningún desastre y… ***Cara a lo Yamato*** No me sigan okey? n_n

-Hai!-Dijo Kaito

Joe volvió a la cocina donde estaba meri esperándolo.

-Bien de que quieres hablar?-Dijo Meri

-Esto es muy importante, tenemos que averiguar que hacer con los Vocaloid porque no podemos tenerlos aquí.

-Que? Y porque? Ellos son mis regalos!

-Por ultima vez, yo no te regale eso, ellos venían en esas cajas, seguro los enviaron aquí por error, porque nosotros no los robamos ni nada, seguro esos vándalos enviaron la caja la dirección equivocada

-Puede que tengas razón pero… que tal si nos los quedamos hasta que encontremos la manera de devolverlos a Japon sin que nos culpen de robo, ni que nuestros padres sepan, ni que nos ataquen los vándalos que los secuestraron-Dijo Dando su puto meri.

Paf, wow, Tan, chaf, Se escuchaban extraños sonidos desde el comedor fueron a revisar y vieron a todos lanzándose comida.

-Alto!-Grito Joe, todos se quedaron en las mismas posiciones que quedaron, luego de unos segundos de silencio cayo un poco de de huevo revuelto del techo

A Joe le salió humo de la cabeza.

-YA VERAN LOS VOY A MATAR!

-Joe! Calmate calmate! No podemos arreglar lo que hicieron

-Y por que no usan los controles?-Dijo Umi

Joe y Meri: o_o

No lo podían creer…Umi había pensado!Tomaron todos los controles de los Vocaloids Incluyendo los fan-mades y le dieron reversa y increíblemente todo estaba volviendo a su lugar incluso la comida tirada y lanzada.

-Hola chicos no los vi entrar-dijo Dell a punto de lanzar la primera comida hacia Luka

¬¬…

**En Casa, 1:30 P.M. (Si el tiempo pasa rápido O.O)**

Estaban todos en la sala, no podían salir por 2 razones: 1 porque son famosos y le caerían millones y millones de personas encima y 2 estaba lloviendo (Por que? Madre naturaleza porque?)

Todos veian como cada segundo la señal de la TV se perdia mas y mas hasta que…

**Piuwwwww *Entiéndase sonido de apagon***

-No!-Gritaron varios al saber lo que paso

-la luz esta mas fuerte que nunca!-Dijo Umi sacando unos lentes de sol de quien sabe donde

-y ahora que haremos?-Pregunto Meiko

Todos miraron el teléfono de Neru

-Siento ligera sensación negativa…algo que pondrá mi vida en riesgo y tiene que ver con…***Voltea* **MI TELEFONO KIAAAAAAAAAA.-Dijo Neru que salió corriendo al saber que era lo único con conexión al mundo exterior y comenzó otra persecución

**Larry Marks:****Scooby-dobby-doo, where are you?****we got some work to do now.****Scooby-dobby-doo, where are you?****We need some help from you now.**

-a que vienen tantas intervenciones musicales? Se supone que cantamos solo nosotros!-Dijo Miku

-No lo se! Yo solo quiero ese teléfono! Y que no venga Lady Gaga con su Cancion Okey?-Dijo Joe

…

…

…

…

Bueno volviendo a la "trama" intentaron tomar a Neru y "casualmente" lo logran, todos se peleaban por el teléfono amarillo hasta que…

_/Batería Muerta, Batería Muerta, Recarga, Recarga, **** que recargues!, adiós mundo cruel!/_

Todos

-Felices? Derroche mis últimos momentos con el objeto que da vuelta a mi mundo! Ñiaaaaaaaaa Len-Kun Consuélame!-Dijo Neru dándole un brazo a Len

-Agh! auxilio!

Ya no podían hacer nada , se acabo la tecnología en esa casa. Todos volvieron a la sala algo decepcionados, y ahora que harian?

-y si jugamos el juego del Rey?-Dijo Miku

-Que juego es ese?-Pregunto Meri

-Facil, habrá 14 palitos en un vaso con su numero respectivo exepto el palito 14 que tiene un lado rojo, eso significa que es el rey, el Rey dara 2 numeros cualquiera que harán una acción especifica es bueno para pasar el rato!-Dijo Meiko

-Como simón dice!-dijo Umi

-Que es eso?-Dijo Rin

-Olvidalo vamos a jugar!

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y trajeron varios palitos y un vaso, El juego estaba a punto de comenzar

-Quien es el rey?-Dijeron Todos para comenzar la ronda

-Soy el rey o en mi caso la Reina!-Dijo Rin

-cual es su orden?-Dijeron los demás

-Quiero que 7 y 4 vayan a fuera y le den 4 vueltas a la casa

-yo soy el 4-Dijo Umi

-Soy el 7-Dijo Luka

Y tal como dijo Rin tuvieron que dar las 4 vueltas a la casa debajo de la fuerte lluvia, entraron toda mojadas

-Quien es el Rey?-Dijeron todos

-Soy el Rey-Dijo Joe

-Cual es su orden?

-Quiero que 13 ponga sus codos en su boca y que 1 le ayude

-No! soy 13!-Dijo Gakupo

-Soy 1 Yey!-Dijo Meri

Ellos hacían lo posible para que Gakupo lamiera sus codos (inténtenlo y verán que es imposible) y milagrosamente lo logro, resulta que Meri tomo el brazo de Gakupo, se los quito y se los lamio , bueno eso cuenta XD

-Quien es el RerY?-Dijeron Todos

-Soy la Reina!-Dijo Meiko

-Cual es su orden?

-Quiero que… 3 le diga a 10 palabras groseras!

-soy 3-Dijo Miku

-Porque? Soy 10!-Dijo Haku

-esta me las pagas Meiko-dijo Miku –Bueno quiero que pienses que lo que te estoy diciendo no es verdad okey?

-Lo intentare-Dijo Haku

-Bien aquí voy-De la nada Miku Tomo aire y se convirtió en Zatsune Miku de nuevo- Mira hija de tu **** madre, tu no mereces un **** ni siquiera **** y **** porque eres una **** llena de **** y para que te lo veas bien grandote tienes un**** bien grande y sucio lleno de ****- Luego Miku volvió a la normalidad.-Listo! Como te sientes haku? Haku?

Pero al parecer Haku ya no parecía tener alma, estaba en una esquina lamentándose.

-Bien al parecer haku no podrá seguír jugando Haci que debe seguir el juego con solo 13

-Bien, Quien es el Rey?-Dijeron todos

-soy la Reina!-Dijo Neru

-Cual es su orden?

-quiero que 2 use las piernas de 12 como almohadas

-Soy 2-Dijo Rin

-Soy 12-Dijo Len

-"Queeeeee eso no era lo que estaba planeado"-Penso Neru

-Bien entonces se hara-Dijo Kaito

Len se sento de Rodillas y Rin Puso su cabeza encima de sus piernas, y extrañamente se quedo dormida, a Neru se le subia la sangre a la cabeza y….

**Puiiiiiiwwww *Entiéndase sonido de electricidad*******

-Volvio la luz yeyyyyyyy!-Dijeron Todos

-Permiso voy a cargar mi celular, olvide que después de descargarlo lo lleve a la habitación de Meri, Con Permiso-Dijo Neru volviendo a la habitación de Meri.

Todos se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que….

-Kiaaaaaaaaa MI TELEFONO!

**Continuara…**

Que creen que haya pasado? Todas las respuesta en el próximo cap!

Muy bien, antes de comenzar les tengo que avisar que subi un fic de Vocaloid de hallowen atrazado, se llama Trick and Treat: Seguro saben cual es no? y pronto subiré el one shot de navidad bueno ahora los reviews

**Mara-Sama15:**

Tienes Razon, Umi parece pariente de Patricio estrella XD XD Y si la canción de Meiko es real, si buscas en internet te aparece, buscala por el titulo, te va a gustar, aun que si perturba una historia donde una mujer se come a si misma.

**Kurai5H:**

Si yo también e escuchado Alice Human Sacrifice, pero no quedaba con el fic, gracias por el comentario!

**Claudia-Dobe:**

Una cosa, No se escribe Hemo si no Emo XD Y Si la puse pero ya tenia tiempo de haberlo planeado, yo también aveces leo desde mi teléfono los fics XD, No no saldrán los PichtLoids, serian muchos y ahí si explotaría la casa.

**Fin de los Reviews.**

Bueno eso a sido todo, esperen el próximo capitulo, les dare una pista, trata de un juicio, a ver que se les ocurre XD

Bueno, aquí se despide MiloxThehedgehog Seya!

**Deja un comentario o si no, la energía eléctrica se ira de sus casa muajajajaja**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Juicio de la Corrupción Con Diversión

Snif. Snif. Snif

-Y Ahora que tienes ?

Mira que los lectores son malos!

-Depende de que sentido lo veas? Por que dices que los lectores son malos?

Por que tengo meses de haber subido Trick and Treat y solo una persona lo a leído!

-al igual que en el especial de navidad que ya subiste?

Exacto!

-Jajajajaja

Que te causa tanta gracia?

-estas diciendo todo eso y ya comenzamos a escribir el fic jajajaja ahora todos tus lectores te odiaran

QUE? COMO? PORQUE? WAAAAAAAA TOT ***Aura depresiva*** te odio Xolim…

-Bueno, como Milox Esta depresivo el dia de hoy tendre que hacer el fic

P.D: Los personajes no le pertenecen a Milox, son de las compañías esas que difunden Vocaloid

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narración**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del escritor)**

**PLONK!: Caída estilo Anime**

**Llego Vocaloid!**

**6-Juicio de la Corrupción con Diversion**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

**Puiiiiiiwwww *Entiéndase sonido de electricidad***

-Volvio la luz yeyyyyyyy!-Dijeron Todos

-Permiso voy a cargar mi celular, olvide que después de descargarlo lo lleve a la habitación de Meri, Con Permiso-Dijo Neru volviendo a la habitación de Meri.

Todos se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que….

-Kiaaaaaaaaa MI TELEFONO!

_En el capitulo de hoy…_

El grito de Neru provenía de la habitación de Meri pero…por que gritaba? Neru bajo corriendo y con la cara más verde de furia que nunca

-LAS VOY A MATAR MIKU Y RIN!-Grito Neru que intentaba tomar a las dos chicas mencionadas por el cuello

-Alto ahí Neru!-Dijo Joe que la tomo del cuello de su ropa y la levanto esta que intentaba zafarse, increíblemente Neru parecía más liviana de lo que se veía

-Sueltame de una vez!-Gritaba la peli rubia de una sola coleta

-Quieres explicarnos por que quieres matar a Miku y a Rin mas de lo normal

-es verdad, no me sorprende que quieras matar a Miku pero… por que a Mi?-Dijo Rin

-"Hoy todos están en contra mia"-Pensó Miku

-USTEDES DOS DESTRUYERON MI TELEFONO!-Dijo Neru

-Que nosotras que?-Dijo Rin- No es cierto quiero un buen abogado!

De la nada a Kaito le salió un signo de exclamación y sus ojos se volvieron signos de dinero.

-Ahora, es hora del juicio!

**Judgment Of Corruption (Versión Corta)**

**Cantante: Kaito**

**La corrupta administración de la justicia**

**se determina por la condición social de los acusados.**

**Soy el amo de la corte**

**Quiero más al dinero que a la Justicia.**

**Incluso las personas atroces**

**Pueden ser salvadas si pagan el dinero.**

**El dinero es el mejor abogado**

**En el infierno.**

**El aspecto, la edad, la raza y el genero**

**Todo eso es irrelevante.**

**Lo importante es que si puedes pagar el dinero**

**Y eso es Todo.**

**Tu vida depende de Mi**

**Si deseas la salvación, Muéstrame tu Dinero!**

**Asi que el pecado es mi única consideración**

**En el juicio de la Corrupción.**

**Si quieres salir del pantano de las acusaciones falsas**

**Dame Más Dinero…**

De la nada todo parecía la sala de un juicio, estaba la Mesa del Juez, la de la víctima, el acusado, el jurado, y la mesas de los testigos, Kaito estaba en la mesa del Juez, Rin y Miku estaban en la mesa de los acusados junto con Gakupo…

-un momento… Gakupo será nuestro abogado?-Se altero Miku

-Estamos Fritas!-Dijo Rin

-Se nota que me tienen Confianza-Dijo Gakupo arreglando se los lentes de quien sabe donde habrán salido

Neru estaba en la mesa de la victima pero estaba sola y el resto estaba en la mesa del jurado

-Bien damos inicio a la corte ***Golpea la tabla con el martillo*** Neru comienza tu introducción y por que sucede este juicio.

-De acuerdo juez Kaito, Primero que nada me gustaría darle este fajo de billetes por el buen juez que es n_n-Dijo Neru

- $o$ Gracias Neru, por favor continua.

-Bien, Este juicio es para probar que Kagamine Rin que esta aquí presente con Hatsune Miku son las culpables de haber cometido la atrocidad de cometer el crimen de romper el teléfono de mi persona.-Dijo Neru mostrando una foto de ella con su teléfono (Que estúpida)

-Objeción! Como puede sacar conclusiones de que mis clientes fueron las que rompieron el teléfono de Neru, Hay pruebas?-Dijo Gakupo

-Pues fijate que si las hay, voy a llamar de testigo a mi misma!-Dijo Neru

-Hey eso no se puede hacer!-Grito Len desde el jurado

-Len-Kun! No te pongas en mi contra! Bien llamo al estrado a Akita Neru!

Neru se levanto de su mesa y se dirigió a la mesa de testigos y saco un pañuelo y se sento

-Gracias por llamarme… Snif…-Dijo Ella Misma, Guardo el pañuelo y se puso enfrente de la mesa

-Dejeme decirle que usted es muy guapa

-gracias señorita, esto es una terrible perdida para mi Snif.

-Diganos, tiene alguna prueba?

-Si señora tengo una Tome.-Neru Saco un papel

-Veamos aquí dice, "te dejamos este regalito, por parte de Miku Y Rin, que te diviertas muajajajajajaja"

-Nosotras no escribimos eso!-Gritaron ambas

-Orden! Lo siento chicas, tienen que esperar a que Neru termine su turno.-Dijo Kaito

-bien ¬¬-Dijeron ambas

-Bueno, algo mas que quiera agregar señorita Neru?-Se dijo a si misma

-Bien, pues, les puedo relatar como fue que sucedió

**NERU´S FLASH-BACK ESTILO ESCENA DEL CRIMEN**

Se ve a Neru tarareando "Triple Baka" muy feliz mente mientras se dirige a la habitación de Meri y cuando abre encuentra a su teléfono con la pantalla rota y con una nota escrita con marcador amarillo y aguamarina.

-Kiaaaaaaa Mi teléfono!-Grito de manera Muy Actuada (XD Me lo imagino) poniendo una Cara Tetrica demasiado actuada.

**END OF NERU´S FLASH-BACK**

-y eso fue lo que paso…Snif

Las acusadas la miran de manera "esa ni tu te la crees" y luego miraron a el jurado que estaba llorando

-El pobre teléfono!-lloraba Meri en los Brazos de Mikuo

-Hasta a mi me hiso llorar-Dijo Luka con un pañuelo

-Hare lo que sea para consolarte!-gritaba Len llorando

Incluso Kaito estaba llorando por la "Triste Historia" de Neru

-Hay..Snif algo que quiera agregar la defensa?-Pregunto Kaito

-Si…POBRE TELEFONO-Gakupo comenzó a Llorar.

Neru se volvió a sentar en su lugar y les puso la "L" De Loser en la Frente

-Bien es turno de los acusados

-Bien yo primero-Dijo Rin

Rin se sento en la mesa de los acuasados y Gakupo se le aserco.

-Señorita…Rin no?

-Si Gakupo, ya me conoces ¬¬

-Lo se, es solo que quiero hacer un buen papel! n_n

-Dios estoy frita.

-Bueno, donde estaba usted hace 30 Minutos?

-Jugando el juego del Rey con todos los demás, incluyendo a miku.

Miku estaba moviendo una banderita que decía "GO Rin"

-Objeción! Como sabemos que en el primer reto Miku y Rin no se escabulleron y rompieron mi teléfono?

-Porque Rin Fue la que impuso el reto a Luka y a Umi-Dijo Gakupo

-"Diablos es un buen abogado"-Penso Neru-Como sea el segundo reto se pudieron escapar!

-"Diablos es una buena defensa"-Penso Gakupo

-El Jurado a Llegado a un veredicto?-Pregunto Kaito

Los del jurado se metieron en una puerta y salieron al otro lado en menos de 3 segundos

-Declaramos que Miku y Rin Son…Culpables de todos los cargos!-Dijo Dell

-Que?-Las chicas se alteraron

-Y como castigo les voy a poner…-Pero Kaito no pudo terminar su frase ya que Meri interrumpió

-Esperen! Se me había olvidado que Tenemos cámaras de Vigilancia en todas las habitaciones!-Dijo Meri

-Es verdad revisemos las cintas grabadas!-Dijo Meiko

Buscaron la cinta y la pusieron en la televisión, Retrocedieron un largo rato hasta que…

-Detenlo hay Haku!-Dijo Mikuo a Haku que ella tenia el control

**Dentro de la grabación:**

-Estúpida Rin! Estúpida! Como se atreve a quedarse dormida en las piernas de Mi Len-kun!-decia Neru, que tanto fue el enojo que por error piso su teléfono rompiéndole la pantalla, Primero la Cara de perturbación hiso que Neru gritara de terror, Luego pensó-ya se que voy a hacer-empezo a escribir una nota, la misma nota donde esta escrito lo que "escribieron" Miku y Rin.

**Afuera de la Grabación**

-Eso es un montaje!-Grito la Peli Rubia de Una coleta

-Jurado, tiene algo que decir?-Pregunto Kaito

-Declaramos a las acusadas…Inocentes!-dijeron Todos

-Yeeeyyyy!-Las chicas se abrazaron a Meri por decir que habían cámaras de Vigilancia en la casa

-Una pregunta Neru…Por que culpaste a Miku si solo había sido Rin?-Pregunto Luka

-Por que Odia A Miku-Dijo Umi

-¬¬ Gracias por arruinar la sorprensa-Dijo Neru

-Entonces el castigo de Neru será… no comprarle un teléfono por 5 dias-Dijo Kaito

-NO! NO! TODO MENOS ESO!

-Bueno parece que es un final feliz-Dijo Len hasta que…- Ascooo que huele tan mal!

-Lo siento, es que no tengo otra ropa además de la que uso siempre-Dijo Haku con su olor a Sake

-Supongo que tendremos que ir de Compras.-Dijo Meri…

**Continuara…**

Que les pareció? Lamento el comentario que hise al principio,no era cierto

**Vick-Hibi:** Claro que lo era

Wa! Que haces aquí?

**Vick-Hibi:** Para decir que ya subi mi nuevo cap a mi fic!

Me importa un soberano pepino Verde, ahora fuera que tengo que contestar los reviews!

**Claudia-Dobe:**

**Viste que no te lo robaste! Y como sabias que el teléfono de Neru tenia fotos de Len? No creo que sea tan pervertida, pero quien sabe… si tuve que mandar a Haku al hospital, tenia mucha depresión para continuar el fic pero ya se arreglo**

**Mara-Sama15:**

**Por petecion de Mara, no voy a comentar este review**

**Kurai5H:**

**No se si habrás acertado con lo del juicio pero veremos que dices XD XD**

**Akira de CV:**

**No sabía que te gustaban las quesadillas XD GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, SALUDOS A LAS DEMAS. (Conteste esto por puro ocio XD)**

Bueno supongo que es todo, aquí se despide MiloxThehedgehog Seya!

**Si no comentas, Neru romperá tu teléfono celular**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. De Compras a la Vocaloid

Estoy requete feliz! Me las pase Todas en la escuela soy el **** Amo! XD XD XD

-Seguro fue un error de computadora ¬¬

No no lo fue!

Como sea es hora de continuar

P.D:Los personajes no son mios y punto

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narracion**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime**

**Llego Vocaloid!**

**7-De Compras a la Vocaloid**

_En el Capitulo Anterior:_

-Eso es un montaje!-Grito la Peli Rubia de Una coleta

-Jurado, tiene algo que decir?-Pregunto Kaito

-Declaramos a las acusadas…Inocentes!-dijeron Todos

-Yeeeyyyy!-Las chicas se abrazaron a Meri por decir que habían cámaras de Vigilancia en la casa

-Una pregunta Neru…Por que culpaste a Miku si solo había sido Rin?-Pregunto Luka

-Por que Odia A Miku-Dijo Umi

-¬¬ Gracias por arruinar la sorprensa-Dijo Neru

-Entonces el castigo de Neru será… no comprarle un teléfono por 5 dias-Dijo Kaito

-NO! NO! TODO MENOS ESO!

-Bueno parece que es un final feliz-Dijo Len hasta que…- Ascooo que huele tan mal!

-Lo siento, es que no tengo otra ropa además de la que uso siempre-Dijo Haku con su olor a Sake

-Supongo que tendremos que ir de Compras.-Dijo Meri…

_En el capitulo de Hoy…_

-De compras? Estas loca? No podemos salir de aquí!-Se altero Mikuo

-Claro que pueden salir, solo que no saldrán ustedes-Dijo Meri

-Osea, no vamos al centro comercial…-Se puso triste Luka

-Si van a salir, solo que ustedes no saldrán

-Me estás confundiendo-Dijo Kaito

**En el Centro comercial:**

Se veían a los Vocaloid con disfraces,(Ahora a dar unas Largas, repito, largas descripciones) Miku tenía una coleta y lo que restaba de pelo le tapaba un poco la cara, su traje era muy hogareño, una faldita roja y una camisa negra, además unos lentes negros y una pañoleta en la cabeza, Meiko Usaba un traje formal marron con un maletín y un sombrero de Jazz, Kaito vestia como un Emo, tenia su cabello hacia abajo, su ropa era completamente negra, Rin tenia una gorra de Baseball, un chaleco negro y unos shorts además de que masticaba un chicle, Len vestia formal, un traje Negro además de un bigote falso y el pelo Liso, Gakupo se dejo el pelo suelto y vistió de manera…Como decirlo…De una manera que no combinaba NADA, Luka vestia como chica colegiala aunque era demasiado alta como para serlo XD, Haku Vestia Como policía local (de donde sacaron el disfraz?), Dell parecía Nerd de computación, Mikuo parecía un mimo, Y Finalmente Neru vestia de doctora.

-Se ven bien!-Dijo Umi

-Umi por que llevas un bigote?-Pregunto Gakupo

-no soy Umi, soy Sancho Juancho fula nacho n_o

-Como sea, lo único que les voy a pedir es que no se separen y…-Dijo Joe pero cuando se volteo vio que solo estaba Umi y Meri detrás de el-Maldicion!

-Hay que encontrarlos antes de que se metan en problemas!-Dijo Meri

-Separense!-Dijeron los 3 y se fueron en direcciones distintas, pero al minuto se encontraron en un pasillo los 3 otra vez-Bien… Separense BIEN!-Y se fueron Otra vez

**En la tienda de Perfumes:**

Se ve a la amante del atún probadose los perfumes y tomo uno en especial, tenia color naraja y parecía una rosa (mucha creatividad)

-Señorita me llevo esto-Dijo Luka

-No eres muy alta para ser colegiala?-Dijo la chica de la caja

-No eres muy joven para ser cajera?

-como sea son 4.50 $

-Aquí tiene n_n

Mientras la chica guarda el dinero en la caja, Luka vio que ella tenia una Chapa de Vocaloid, esto le hiso que se exsaltara.

-Aquí tiene su vuelto, oiga, no la e visto en algún lado?-pregunto la cajera.

-n-no lo se ¬¬U

-ho! Ahí estas!-Dijo Joe que llego al salvarle el dia-con que aquí estabas Lu…-Pero Joe no termino la frase ya que si decía "Luka" la cajera lo descubriría.

-La conoce señor?-Dijo la cajera

-Claro! Ella es mi novia Lucia!-Dijo dándole un nombre falso y en un movimiento rápido le quito un Beso a la pelirosa-Lo ves? Ahora nos tenemos que ir!-Dijo jalando a Luka hacia afuera de la tienda.

Ya afuera la solto y luego Joe recibió una cachetada por parte la chica

-Ahora sabras quien es Megurine Luka!-Dijo subiéndose la Manga de su camisa

-Mami! O.O- y empezó a correr mientras esta le perseguía

**En el restaurante Italiano:**

-buenas señor yo quiero una pizza con mucho, mucho Puerro porfavor-Dijo Miku con un Menu en la mano

-y a mi solo un jugo de Naranja-Dijo Rin

-Deacuerdo ahora se los traigo.-Dijo el mesero

A los minutos llego cierta persona peli castaña

-Hola Meiko! Quieres comer algo?-Dijo Miku

-no solo vine por algo de licor, ***Chasquea Los dedos* ** Mesero, Traiga el mejor de sus licores,

-y por que no hace el reto del licor, si tomas un barril completo del licor Japones Sake en 10 segundos, su comida será completamente Gratis-Dijo el Mesero

-Hecho! n_o

Miku y Rin tenían unas baderitas con las caras de Meiko en ella

El mesero trajo un barril lleno de Sake y Meiko solo parecía relajada, como si fuera una cosa de todos los días.

-TIEMPO!-Dijo el Mesero dando inicio a la gran locura

-10

-9

-8

-7

-6

-5

-4

-LISTO HIP!-Dijo ahora la borracha Meiko, lo había logrado, todo un barril de sake

-Increible! Como…como…el jefe me va a matar!-Dijo El mesero en lagrimas

**En La tienda de Accesorios:**

-Dime por que tengo que acompañarte?-Dijo Kaito

-Por que mi Len-Kun se fue sin mi ahora te cayas y me dices que tal me queda esta joyería-Dijo Neru

-Como voy a saberlo? No tengo gustos femeninos!

-y lo dice el Emo no?

-El hecho que haya elegido la ropa de Emo no significa que sea uno, además, que doctora visita una joyería?

-Yo!

-Pero si ni siquiera eres una!

-No me provoques Kaito que ando de malas contigo porque tu me evitaste que me compre un nuevo teléfono por 5 Dias!

-Y? no es mi culpa ser justo!

-Te lo buscaste!

**En el pasillo:**

Joe lleva horas de correr por su vida estaba exhausto al igual que Luka que le seguía a paso lento. (Entiendase que los puntos suspensivos en esta escena son para expresar la falta de aire)

-Ya veras…te voy…a…alcanzar…mas…rápido…de…lo…que…canta….-Pero Luka al final se detuvo y se sento en un banco que casualmente estaba por ahí, Joe se le acerco Lentamente

-Escucha…Lamento…Lamento….haberte besado…es que… si no lo hacia…no nos iba a creer…la cajera…-Dijo Joe

-no lo hiciste por…pevertido?

-como crees?...para nada...te vi en la tienda…y… cuando vi la chapa de…la cajera…fue lo único que se me ocurrió…

-Si…Gracias…

**En Otro pasillo:**

Dell estaba viendo una vitrina donde había…

-Tiene que ser Mio-Decia Dell pegado la cara con sus lentes falsos de Nerd-Esa computadora XP Con cámara con 230 GB De espacio ,photoshop, y un mes gratis de internet tiene que ser Mia!

-Dell!-Grito la Chica de 16 años que venia con Haku y Mikuo (en que momento los encontró?)

-Hola Meri, no los vi venir-decia mientras no despegaba la mirada de la vitrina

-Tenemos que irnos! Todos ustedes se dispersaron y ponen en riesgo su identidad.

-Como si me importara.

-Que tanto miras?

-Eso ***Apunta a la Computadora* **tiene que ser Mia

-Lamento desilusionarte pero la tienda esta cerrada

-NANI?-Se altero el fumador y vio un cartel que decía "Abierto las 24 horas"- Ese cartel es una estafa!

-No importa Vamonos!-dijo Mikuo que lo jalo del brazo

-Por cierto, como encontraste a Mikuo y a Haku?-pregunto Dell a Meri

-Fue fácil, A Haku la encontré en una esquina y a Mikuo en un Kiosco

**En la tienda de Accesorios:**

Se ve a Neru satisfecha, y a un Kaito con su ropa desarreglada, Neru tenia mucha Joyeria que se compro con quien sabe donde habrá sacado dinero, Se dirigían a la Tienda de Ropa (almenos a alguien le importa) Se perdieron un rato hasta que…

-Mira esta bufanda color pistacho! Me encanta!-Dijo Kaito

-Estas obsesionado con las bufandas-Dijo Neru

Justo en el momento en que se la puso sucedió lo inimaginable

-NPS! (No puede ser abreviado, lo puse por puro ocio) es Kaito! De Vocaloid!, es increíble, lo amo, casate conmigo Kaito!-Decian muchas Chicas al otro lado de la tienda,.

-Como me descubrieron?-Dijo en susurro a Neru

-Tal vez porque te pusiste la bufanda?-Dijo con sarcasmo

-Oh oh!-Dijo El peli azul y empezó a corre y se llevo a Neru arrastrando a alta velocidad y volvió a comenzar la persecución, este fic debería llamarse, Persigue a los vocaloids por tantas persecuciones ¬¬

Cuando salieron de la tienda de Ropa, Le jalaron los cuellos Joe y Luka y los Salvaron de la estampida de Chicas.

-Recuerda esto Kaito, no uses tus bufandas afuera de la casa- le dijo Joe

**En el restaurante Italiano:**

Las 3 chicas están muy satisfechas por haber comido GRATIS, Gracias a Meiko que se tomo hasta la ultima gota del barril XD

-Deberiamos Venir Mas Seguido-Dijo Rin

-Meiko podría soportar tanto sake?-Dijo Miku

-Estan hablando de mi jaja claro que deberíamos venir seguido

Paso un rato de risas y un bebe que hiba en una Cuna le quito el pañuelo de la cabeza a Miku haciendo ver su cabello aqua marina, dejándola en descubierto

-Miren! Es Hatsune Miku! Hola Miku! Quiero tu autógrafo! Quítenle un mechon de pelo para mi colección! Tiene mucho!-Decian los chicos y chicas adolecentes de el resturante

-Hora de Correr!-Dijo Meiko y salieron como si su vida dependiera de ello. A Todos en el restaurante

**En la fuente central:**

El grupo de Meri ,Joe y Miku se econtraron ahí pero notaron que faltaba algo…

-Donde esta mi Len-Kun?-pregunto Neru a Meri

-Creimos que estaba con ustedes, y donde esta Umi?-le pregunto a Miku

-No la hemos visto.-Dijo Rin

Y curiosamente vieron la sala de videojuegos y vieron a Umi y a Len Jugando al DDR (Dance Dannce Revolution XD) sus pasos de baile eran muy sincronisados y curiosamente estaban teniendo la misma puntuación.

-Umi! Se suponía que tenias que ayudar a Buscar!-dijo Joe

-Eso hice, encontré a Len!-dijo la Rubia cofcoftTONTAcofcof (Sin ofender a nadie en especial, CofcofAKIRA DE CVcofcof)

-y los demás?

-Ya los tienen ustedes n_n

-Bueno supongo que este dia fue en vano…-Dijo Meri-Volvamos a Casa

**Esa noche en Casa**

Estaban todos cenando y hablando del loco dia que tuvieron.

-Saben, Siento que nos olvidamos de algo.-Dijo Joe

**En el centro comercial**

-Chicos! Joder, Joe, Meri, Umi, Ayuda! Me quede encerrado!-Gritaba Gakupo desde una reja que cerraba el centro comercial

**En casa:**

-seguro no es nada importante-Dijo Meiko

-Oye Miku Que te pasa?-Pregunto Luka

-Es que no se si decírselos, pero…Quiero hacer un concierto!

-Nani?-Dijeron Todos, excepto Joe que todavía no habla japonés.

**Continuara…**

Que tal quedo? A puesto a que se rieron mucho XD. Antes de pasar a los Reviews Tengo un Aviso

**AVISO1**: Para los que esperaban mi fic especial de Navidad 2011, Pueden Buscarlos en mi pefil

**Vick-Hibi: Te falta un aviso**

Callate quieres? No pienso decirles ese Aviso

**Vick-Hibi:*Ojos de borrego Moribundo* **

Bien!

**AVISO2: **para los que quieren conocer el Fic de Mi hermano mayor Vick-Hibi sigan el siguiente Link (.net/u/3188433/Vick_Hibi) APURENSE QUE YA SUBIO SU NUEVO CAPITULO

Ahora los reviews:

**Inmortal Hunter:**

**HASTA CUANDO VOY A TENER QUE ACLARAR QUE SOY VARON, UN CHICO! POR QUE ME DISTE UN FAJO DE BILLETES POR SE "BUENA AUTORA" SOY AUTOR VARON QUE PARTE NO ENTIENDES?**

**Claudia-Dobe:**

**O.O Eres una hechizera que miedo! Jajajaja muy buena esa, si, tuve que poner a Kaito avaro porque tenia que encajar con la canción XD**

**Kurai5H:**

**Elemental mi querida Kurai5H, No seria como un detective, si no un juicio.**

**Mara-Sama15:**

**Bueno ahí tienes tu respuesta a lo que sucedió en el fic XD y resolviendo tu problema de que si rin y Len son hermanos, Si los son, lo que pasa es que Neru se pone celosa de CUALQUIERA que se acerque a Len, ella es una Tsundere de corazón, pero como buena Tsundere que es no lo acepta XD (Por cierto, Mi hermano me esta volviendo loco, no digas que yo te dije pero porfavor comentale su nuevo cap ToT no te obligo, te lo pido)**

Bueno supongo que es todo por ahora aquí se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!

**Si no comentas…em….em…em…em… no se pero solo haslo!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. A Trabajar se a Dicho

Wiiiiiii ***Dando Vueltas en la silla Giratoria***

-No voy a preguntar por que estas haciendo eso

No lo se, pero es divertido, Wiiiiiiiiii

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Co-

Les de brucelas! Xolim! no digas grocerias en un fic, de ahora en adelante, cada ves que quieras decir una groseria, de la voy a cambiar a una palabra mas bonita! n_n

-Me importa un Ca-

Chorro de peluche!

-Al diablo!

Bueeno ahora continuamos

P.D: Los personajes no son mios, son de ... en fin, no son mios

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narracion**

**-dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime**

**Llego Vocaloid!**

**8- A trabajar se a Dicho!**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

Esa noche en Casa

Estaban todos cenando y hablando del loco dia que tuvieron.

-Saben, Siento que nos olvidamos de algo.-Dijo Joe

En el centro comercial

-Chicos! Joder, Joe, Meri, Umi, Ayuda! Me quede encerrado!-Gritaba Gakupo desde una reja que cerraba el centro comercial

En casa:

-seguro no es nada importante-Dijo Meiko

-Oye Miku Que te pasa?-Pregunto Luka

-Es que no se si dec rselos, pero Quiero hacer un concierto!

-Nani?-Dijeron Todos, excepto Joe que todav a no habla japon s.

_en el capitulo de hoy..._

-Un concierto? y porque?-pregunto Len

-Por que llevo mucho tiempo sin cantar, quiero cantar, para eso me crearon!-Dijo la chica expresando su emocion por cantar

-Pero hay dinero para hacer un concierto?-Pregunto Haku

-no por que cierto chico com bufanda nos quito el dinero y se compro un galon completo de Helado de Pistacho-Dijo Joe mientras apuntaba a Kaito que frotaba su cachete con un tazon grande de helado color pistacho,

-pero ustedes no me entienden-Dijo Kaito- No compre este Helado para comerlo...LO COMPRE PARA VENDERLO!-Dijo Kaito haciendo una pose de victoria

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Chicos, No me dejen asi, este es el momento en que deben aplaudir la idea-decia el chico sin mover ni un musculo

***PAF!***

Resulta que llego por la puerta Gakupo con su cabello desarreglado y toda su ropa rasgada

-ah, Hola Gakupo-San, Que te trae por aqui?-Pregunto Umi

-Vivo aqui, ademas, tube que pasar por las rejas puntiagudas para salir del centro comercial, donde TODOS, Me dejaron abandonado.-Dijo el pelimorado

-Oh, miren, Gakupo-San llego-Dijo Luka

-Entre hace dos minutos y ni me han dicho hola!

-Bien, como se supone que ganaremos dinero para el concierto?-Pregunto Dell

-No hay de otra que trabajar-Dijo Meri

-Trabajar?-Se alteraron todos

-Si asi que ma ana empiezan a buscar trabajo-Dijo Joe

**Al dia siguiente...**

**Trabajo 1: Cajera de mercado**

**Empleada: Neru**

-Bien esto a de ser facil-Dijo para si misma-Ahi viene mi primer cliente

-Buenas se orita

-Buenas se or, quiere que le cajee eso?

-Lo siento que decia? es que estoy usando mi nuevo telefono

-Que?

-es el nuevo Iphone

-increible

-si, tiene 3D y viene con chorrocientos juegos gratis, ademas conexion a internet infita...

- puedo verlo? ***babeando***

-claro ***se lo muestra, ella lo toma***

**mas tarde**

- Podrias regresarme mi celular? ***ya cansado de pedirlo*** necesito llegar a mi casa Deje a mis hijos solos!

y en ese instante Llega el jefe de Neru.

-Hola jefe que desea?

-Estas despedida!-Dijo el hombre

**Trabajo 2: Encargado de elevador**

**Empleado: Gakupo**

-Relajate esto sera sencillo, no te pongas nervioso

el elevador se detiene en un piso y ve que vienen miles de hombre gordos recien salidos del gimnacia ritmica, osea venian sudados, QUE ASCO

-a que ...a que piso los llevo?-Pregunto el chico amante de las berejenas, siendo apalastado por los tipos gordos

-12,1,Terraza,4,7,Feria-Decian los Hombres.

Gakupo arto de tanto griterio toco los botones a loco logrando que el elevador se atascara

-Por que a mi?

**Trabajo 3: Recepcionista de Hotel**

**Empleado: Kaito**

-Esto sera pan comido-decia Kaito con un uniforme de trabajo, en ese instante suena el telefono-Recepcion.

-Buenas Soy la Se ora del 3-B, resulta que hay una peque a fuga de agua en una de las tuberias del ba o, Podria enviar a alguien a que lo repare?

-No se preocupe se orita, en un minuto llamo a alguien que suba a su habitacion. Ahora que estamos hablando, DIGAME CUAL ES EL COLOR DE SU BRAGAS!

Kaito Colgo el telefono un poco avergonzado.

-Este trabajo no es sencillo.

**Trabajo 4: Modelo**

**Empleada: Luka**

-"Este Trabajo no sera facil, y sobre todo Que me toco la seccion de trajes de Ba o"-Penba Luka

-Se orita Luka, Es hora del Show.-Dijo el due o de la pasarela

-Aqui Voy...

**Trabajo 6: Conductora y Cobradora de Autobus**

**Empleadas: Miku & Haku**

-Crees que podamos Miku-Chan?-Pregunto Haku

-Claro, Tu conduces y yo Cobro, Sencillo! n_n-Dijo Miku

Cuando el autoBus se lleno de personas el recorido comenzo, no fue el mejor del mundo, Haku se salto 3 luces Roja y se detuvo en 5 Verdes, Luego casi atropella a una ancianita en silla de ruedas que cruzaba la calle y luego se subio en una rampa y salio volando, y para colmo cayo en la parada donde tenian que quedar.

-Son 7 $ con 25 centavos n_n

**Trabajo 7: Vendedores de Fruteria.**

**Empleados: Rin , Len & Dell**

-No se como me convencieron para hacer esto-Dijo Dell

-Pagan Mucho si vendemos Todo-Dijeron los Gemelos al instante

**Media Hora despues...**

Llego un Jefe molesto a la Fruteria.

-Rin, Len, Dell No vendieron Nada! y para colmo se comieron mis naranjas y mis Plantanos! (No sean mal pensados) Y Tu Dell no hiciste absolutamente NADA, Despedidos!

-Eso fue rapido-Dijo Len

**Trabajo 8: Pintores.**

**Empleados: Mikuo & Meiko**

-Crees que Podamos Mei-Chan?

-Claro! Pintar es de Kinder.

Llego una Mujer que poso como si fuera la estatua de la Libertad, Algo asi, y cuando finalmente terminaron sus "pinturas"...

-Que demonios es eso?-Dijo La se ora

-Es usted!-Dijo Meiko mostrando un dibujo hecho con palitos mal dibujado.-Esto es Arte!

-y tu que hiciste?-Pregunto la mujer a Mikuo

Mikuo lo mostro la Mona Lisa.-Que le parece?-pregunto el Chico Peliaqua

-Me lo llevo!-Dijo la mujer dandole un fajo de Billetes muy grande, Meiko quedo Boquiabierta, la superaron, y Mikuoo Le saco la lengua en forma de Burla

**De regreso a Casa...**

La mayoria se veian algo Tristez , no consiguieron Nada y el dinero que Mikuo tenia no alcanzaba para hacer el concierto.

-No consiguieron Nada Verdad?-Dijo Meri

-Solo 120 $ De mi parte-Dijo Mikuo.

-Yuju! somos millonarios!-Dijo Umi

-Oigan, donde esta Luka?- Pregunto Gakupo.

-Aqui estoy con una gran paga, suficiente para hacer el concierto, 1200 $, Al parecer soy muy buena para el modelaje.-Dijo La Chica de cabellos Rosados

-Si podremos hacer el concierto!-Dijeron Todos.

-Pero esperen, Como se supone que vamos a dar el concierto si todavia los de afuera no saben Nada?

Continuara...

En el proximo capitulo, un gran grupo de canciones que todos o la mayoria conocen!

**Ahora los Reviews:**

**Mara-Sama15:**

**Jajajaja Gracias, la verdad si es cierto que faltaron los monitos de los vocaloids pero no me dio tiempo de escribir esa parte.**

**Claudia-Dobe:**

**No me sorprende que Meiko puediera Beber un Barril completo de Sake, y se olvidaron de Gakupo por...por que yo lo dije...ellos tenian que estar disfrazados por que si no todos se le abalanzarian.**

**Inmortal Hunter:**

**Tranqui que todo esta arreglado, perdon si te hise sentir mal, pero es que ese dia andaba de Malas,y tu comentario me hiso sentir un poco peor pero ya paso, de todos modos, todo mundo se equivoca alguna vez no crees?**

**Kurai5H: Gomenasai! no sabia encerio, es que Kurai suena nombre de Chica, pero gracias por aclarar y si, nadie quiere a Gakupo XD**

**Bueno Supongo que es Todo, Aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!**

**Si no comentas, te subire en un autobus donde Haku Condusca Muajajajajajaja**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	9. Difundiendo la voz y el concierto

ya viene año nuevo!

Amai: Tiempo de estar con amigos y familia

-Y...

como que y? te quejas hasta en tus pensamientos!

Amai: Tranquilo Milox-Sama, no tiene que pretarle atencion a Xolim-San despues de todo, ahora hay que empezar la continuacion del Fic.

Gracias Amai, Tu siempre tan Linda, bueno como ya dijo, es hora de continuar la continuacion que deje de continuar cuando continue...Ya dije mucho eso verdad?

En fin antes de comenzar hoy tenemos a una invitada. es una mismisima Vocaloid, denle La Bienvenida a...Gumi Megpoid!

Gumi: Con que ahi estas No? Ya veras! *Saca una Sierra electrica*

Ayuda!

*PAF!*

Amai: Complacido Milox-Sama?

-De donde sacaste el Sarten?

Gumi: X_x

Se puede saber por que me quieres matar?

Gumi: Por que si incluiste a Gakupo y a mi no?

Pues, en ese Tiempo yo pensaba que tu eras fan-Made, despues de poner a los Fan-Mades comprendi que eras oficial, Gomenasai n_nU

Gumi: Mas te vale...

Bueno ahora si comenzamos!

P.D: Los personajes no son mios, y eso es todo lo que les digo XD

**Aclaraciones:**

**Narracion**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime**

Llego Vocaloid!

**9-Difundiendo la Voz y el concierto**

_en el capitulo anterior..._

La mayoria se veian algo Tristez , no consiguieron Nada y el dinero que Mikuo tenia no alcanzaba para hacer el concierto.

-No consiguieron Nada Verdad?-Dijo Meri

-Solo 120 $ De mi parte-Dijo Mikuo.

-Yuju! somos millonarios!-Dijo Umi

-Oigan, donde esta Luka?- Pregunto Gakupo.

-Aqui estoy con una gran paga, suficiente para hacer el concierto, 1200 $, Al parecer soy muy buena para el modelaje.-Dijo La Chica de cabellos Rosados

-Si podremos hacer el concierto!-Dijeron Todos.

-Pero esperen, Como se supone que vamos a dar el concierto si todavia los de afuera no saben Nada?

_En el capitulo de Hoy..._

-Es cierto, no puede haber concierto si no hay Publico que lo vea-Dijo Len

-y no podemos Costernos una propaganda para avisar sobre el concierto-Dijo Joe

-Tal vez si podamos, y sera Gratis!-Dijo Meri

-Como?-pregunto Gakupo

-Ya veran, yo y mis amigos y amigas haremos el trabajo, ustedes alquilen el escenario y ponganse Lindos y listos para cantar mañana en la noche

-Hai!-Dijeron Todos

**Al dia siguiente, En las Calles de la ciudad **

Se ve un grupo de chicos y chicas que no pasaban de 16 a os, Tambien habia una reportera y una camara, Entre la Gente resaltaba nuestra (Tonta) Amiga Umi.

-En vivo en 3, 2, 1 Al aire-Dijo el Camarografo

-Estoy en vivo desde la Calle "Situbieranombre" con una chica que dice haber contactado con aliens, Que me puedes decir de esto?-Pregunto la reportera

-Pues me dijeron en un lenguaje muy extra o que...QUE DEBIA ASISTIR AL CONCIERTO DE VOCALOID ESTA NOCHE A LAS 8:00 P.M.-Dijo gritando Umi y la gente le apoyo, la reportera quedo con cara de WTF?

**En Otro lugar...**

Varios de los amigos de Joe y el, colocaban Posters de el concierto por todas las calles de la ciudad, El poster Contenia letras en Grandes de VOCALOID, Ahi aparecian las siluetas de Todos ellos y la mas Grande era la de Miku.

-Pega uno por haya, tu 2 por aqui, en la cuna del bebe, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA SU MAMA, LO PONES POR QUE SI!-Gritaba Joe a sus amigos-Todo va deacuerdo al plan de Meri!

**En otro Lugar...**

Estaba Otro reportero con otro camarografo. Esta vez la que resaltaba era Meri entre todo el grupo

-En vivo!-Dijo el camarografo

-Estoy aqui al aire con un grupo de chicos y chicas donde una chica a encontrado una Papita Frita con las caras del Monte Rushmore, Escuchemos sobre esto!

-Lo siento, pero se veia tan apetitosa que me la comi n_nU PERO NO OLVIDEN ASISTIR AL GRAN CONCIERTO DE VOCALOID ESTA NOCHE, ES GRATIS! TODO UN ESPECTACULO!-Gritaba la chica muy animada y los demas le siguieron el mensaje y empezaron a festejar.

**Esa Noche...**

-Vocaloid, Vocaloid, Vocaloid-Gritaban todos en el publico

-Miren eso! Jamas habiamos tenido tanto publico, sobrepasa almenos los 3000 espectadores-Dijo Meiko

-Buena suerte chicos!-Dijeron los 3 lugare os, Todos se dieron un abrazo Grupal y salieron al escenario

La primera en salir Fue Miku, la cancion comenzo a sonar y ella salio a Escena

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este cap contiene muchas canciones si no quieren escucharlas salten hasta que termina el concierto**_

**Cancion: Shiroi Yuki no Princess Wa... (Version Corta)**

**Cantante: Hatsune Miku**

**Kagami yo kagami yo kagami-san Sekai de ichi-ban kawaigaru nowa yamete yo Toge no you na shisen semaru**

**Yasashii furi shita kanojo ga Suteki na bansan motenasatta Sotto kuchi ni fukumu to [emi]**

**Usure yuku ishi no naka de Yume wo miteru itsuka no otogi-banashi Toki ga tomaru**

**Onegai kiss de me wo samashite hoshii no Shiroi hitsugi kara tsure dasu you ni Tsuki sasaru nikushimi wa dorama-teki na jijou Inotte mo kimi wa mada konai**

**Kiete shimau sono mae ni...**

Todos aplaudian, Miku se devolvio al escenario y Salio Rin

**Cancion: Daughter of Evil (Version Corta)**

**Cantante: Kagamine Rin**

**Hace mucho mucho tiempo,en algún lugar**

**se encontraba el reino de la traidora inhumanidad**

**y allí reinaba**

**la princesa de edad 14**

**muebles magníficos y lujosos**

**el sirviente tenía una cara similar a la suya**

**el nombre de su querido caballo era Josephine**

**todo era suyo**

**si faltaba dinero**

**tiraba de una cuerda y ya está**

**en cuanto la gente se opone a mí**

**los limpio a todos**

**"ahora arrodillense"**

**mala flor**

**flores finas**

**con vivos colores**

**en cuanto a hierbajos lamentables alrededor**

**ah, se hicieron nutritivos y ahora se descomponen.**

Sucedio lo mismo que con Miku, Muchos aplausos.

Salio Len al escenario y continuo con el concierto

**Cancion: Servant Of Evil (Version Corta)**

**Cantante: Kagamine Len**

**Tu eres la princesa, yo soy tu sirviente**

**Destino dividido**

**Gemelos lamentables.**

**Para poder protegerte**

**me llegue a convertir en malvado.**

**Como se esperaba, nosotros nacimos**

**con la bendicion de las campanas de la iglesia.**

**Solo por el egoismo de los adultos**

**Nuestro futuro fue dividido en dos.**

**El mundo tiene guardadas muchas sorpresas**

**Y se convirtio en nuestro enemigo.**

**Yo quiero protegerte**

**para que vuelva tu sonrisa.**

**Tu eres la princesa, yo soy tu sirviente**

**Destino dividido**

**Gemelos lamentables.**

**Para poder protegerte**

**me llegue a convertir en malvado.**

Len se fue con millones de aplausos y gritos. Haciendo que Neru se enojara, Ahora es el Turno de Shion.

**Cancion: Shineba ii no ni (Version Corta)**

**Cantante: Cantante**

**Deberian morir**

**deberian morir**

**simplemente deberian morir**

**Deberian morir**

**deberian morir**

**en algun lugar muy lejano**

**deberian morir**

**Entre a la cama y estaba a punto de dormir**

**cuando sono mi celular y es un mensaje indeseado**

**Bostece y como si hubiera apuntado**

**un mosquito entro a mi boca**

**El programa nocturno que siempre grabo sin falta**

**por culpa de una partida de baseball fallo al grabar**

**En la lata de sopa de maiz**

**nunca puedo sacar el ultimo diente**

**En algun lugar muy lejano, que yo no conozca**

**en algun momento sin estar yo enterado**

**Deberian morir**

**deberian morir**

**todos deberian morir**

**Deberian morir**

**deberian morir**

**en algun lugar muy lejano**

**deberian morir**

**deberian morir**

**simplemente deberian morir**

**deberian morir**

**deberian morir**

**Al otro lado del arcoiris**

**deberian morir**

-Kaito, Kaito-Gritaban las fans del Chico ahora es el momento de un duo, vienen Gakupo y Luka

**Cancion: Go Google It (Version Corta)**

**Cantantes: Kamui Gakupo & Megurine Luka**

**Por favor no me preguntes porque**  
><strong>Tu quieres saber de mi, creo<strong>  
><strong>Por favor no me preguntes porque<strong>  
><strong>Tu quieres saber de mi<strong>

**Es la primera vez que me siento asi,**  
><strong>Un ROM es con lo que los principiantes enpiesan<strong>  
><strong>Quierp ser la persona mas cercana a ti<strong>  
><strong>Tu VIP probablemente es falso,<strong>  
><strong>¿Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres?<strong>  
><strong>¿Que piensas de mi?<strong>

**Te lo dire, Buscalo en Google (Googlealo)**  
><strong>Buscalo en Google (Googlealo)<strong>  
><strong>Cual es tu e-mail?<strong>  
><strong>Buscalo en Google (Googlealo)<strong>  
><strong>¿Donde vivies?<strong>  
><strong>Buscalo en Google (Googlealo)<strong>  
><strong>¿Que tipo de hombers te gustan?<strong>  
><strong>Googlealo en Yahoo<strong>

**¿Puedo verte otra vez?**  
><strong>Buscalo en Google (Googlealo)<strong>  
><strong>¿Que clase de hombres te gustan?<strong>  
><strong>No puedo decirtelo,<strong>  
><strong>Tu nunca actuarias apropiadamente<strong>

-Luka, Luka, Luka-Gritaban las chicas

-Luka, Luka, Luka-Gritaban tambien los chicos

-y yo que?-Pregunto Gakupo por el microfono

*Grillos, Grillos*

Luka Tomo de el cuello de la camisa a Gakupo que estaba llorando en el piso.

Llegaron los siguientes cantantes:

**Cancion: Magnet**

**Cantantes: Yowane Haku & Honne Dell**

**Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru Itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou Watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari Anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa**

**Karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto Yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno**

**Dakiyosete hoshii ta**

**shikamete hoshii Machigai nado naindato omowasete Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino**

**Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite Itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete "okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru Ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo**

**Mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku Yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini**

**Kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute Magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi Furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino...**  
><strong>Dareyorimo taisetsuna anata<strong>

**Yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashini "daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?**

**Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii Machigai nado naindato omowasete Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii Miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai**

**Hikiyosete magnet no youni Tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau Fureteite modorenakute ii Sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata**

Continuo el concierto Con mas aplausos, faltaban 2 canciones mas para terminar.

**Cancion: Dark Wood Circus (Mikuo, Neru & Meiko Version)**

**Cantantes: Hatsune Mikuo, Akita Neru & Sakine Meiko**

**En lo profundo del bosque Existe ese circo El anfitri n de ojos muy grandes Es muy alto de 10 metros**

**Los moldes son deformes Las figuras son extra as Exactamente es divertido El circo del bosque oscuro**

**El hombre de dos cabezas La diva deformada La bestia azul que come fr o Venid a ver a la bestia azul**

**Nadie cree que yo haya nacido en este horroroso cuerpo Por que me miras as , con esos ojos Mi cara es putrefacta**

**Es doloroso, es muy doloroso No te puedo ayudar pero La funci n va a comenzar Seguiremos en este circo**

**Es divertido, es divertido Este circo es muy divertido Una fruta podrida Para ese ojo derretido Refleja su piel**

**Quiero Morir, Quiero Morir Por favor lejos de este circo Es imposible, ya lo se,**  
><strong>Creo que alguien ya lo dijo antes<strong>

Seguian los aplausos y ahora faltaba la ultima cancion de la Noche, esta la cantarian entre Todos...World Is Mine!

**Cancion: World is Mine**

**Cantantes: Vocaloids y Fan-Mades**

**Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete Yone Sono-ichi Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto Sono-ni Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?**  
><strong>Sono-san Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!<strong>  
><strong>Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e Mataseru nante rongai yo Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?<strong>  
><strong>Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai! Ima suguni yo?<strong>  
><strong>Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!<strong>  
><strong>Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho Monku wa yurushi-masen no Anone?<strong>  
><strong>watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...<strong>  
><strong>A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?<strong>  
><strong>Mukae ni kite Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?<strong>  
><strong>Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA Kiga tsuite hora hora Otete ga aite masu Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...<strong>  
><strong>Miku's DERE TIME (TUN-DERE)<strong>  
><strong>Ichigo no notta Shortcake Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding Minna, minna gaman shimasu Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon Atode koukai suru wayo DERE TIME END Touzen desu! datte watashi wa Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?<strong>  
><strong>Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?<strong>  
><strong>HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi ...<strong>  
><strong>kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo Oh, Hey Baby<strong>

-Waaaaaaooooooooooo-Gritaban Todos los del Publico

-Gracias, Gracias a Todos!-Gritaba Miku-Pero esto no Hubiera sido Posible Gracias a nuestros nuevos amigos, Joe, Meri y Umi, Salgan al escenario!

Ellos tenian algo de verguenza que no querian salir pero, Meiko Len y Luka los jalaron al escenario.

-Un aplauso para ellos!-Dijo Miku, Los chicos aun nerviosos solo saludaban, hasta que...

-"Me siento Mareada..."-Pensaba Meri, hasta que sucedio lo inevitable y cayo desmayada

**4:45 A.M. Hospital.**

La chica empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, lo que veia mas cerca era a su hermano con una mirada de triztesa hasta que vio que la chica habia abierto los ojos.

-Meri, que bueno que despiertas, los demas se fueron a casa y deje a Luka Cuidandolos.

-Que... que paso?-Pregunto la chica

-Te desmayaste en medio del escenario.

-al parecer tengo panico escenico, Jeje-Dijo la chica divertida...

Paso un peque o silencio y Meri abrazo a su hermano dulcemente.

-Por que el abrazo?-pregunto Joe

-Por dejarme quedarme con los Vocaloid, Sin ti , jamas podria haber vivido un concierto de ellos, es como un sue o, pero se que no estoy so ando...Gracias Joe Nee-San.-Dijo Dejando salir unas lagrimas de sus ojos

-Lo que sea por darte felicidad Tonta-Dijo Despeinandola y luego rieron hasta mas tarde...

**Continuara...**

Gumi: Ah... Que cuchi! que tierno esa escena!

Amai: Estoy deacuerdo contigo fue hermoso Buena idea Milox-Sama

-No sabia que podias ser profundo

Uno siempre tiene talentos escondidos n_o Ahora los Reviews

**Claudia-Dobe:**

**Rin es muy seria en cuanto a sus naranjas, Gakupo merece sufrir! y seguro que Haku estaba borracha cuando Conducia XD**

**inmortal Hunter:**

**Si, a Kaito se le ocurren "Grandisimas Ideas" XD Gakupo siempre le debe ir mal siempre XD**

**MesorogiwiSetsugetsuka:**

**Si, eres la unica que lo quiere, Pero en el fondo se que tambien lo detestas XD Y si te montas en un autobus donde conduce Haku, te vere en tu funeral XD**

**Mara-Sama15:**

**Gakupo, Lindo? Que le hisiste a Mara, akira? Yo tambien pense como diablos Pinto la mona Lisa Mikuo XD, Tranquila yo le aviso a Meiko sobre que quieres una Obra de "Arte" XD. Si, Yo tambien odio que mi madre Condusca O.O , Si es sospechoso que llegaran ahi, rebelare el porque despues y sera algo impactante!**

**Kurai5H:**

**Pues muy Facil, como era Luner Meri estuvo toda la ma ana en la escuela y Joe fue a dormir como el flojo que es**

**Nuko:**

**Gracias pero todavia no soy un dios XD**

Esto es Todo, aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!

**Si comentas, Los vocaloids te daran un concierto Privado para ustedes**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. El secuestro y Umi Inteligente?

-Esa habitacion tiene un ambiente extraño.

***Escribiendo en la Pc***

-Que raro verte en la computadora

Amai: Shh! Milox-Sama esta inspirado dejalo tranquilo

Hola, Es hora de continuar, Este cap dara un Giro repentino!

P.D:Los personajes no son mios, Exepto Joe, Meri y Umi.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narracion**

**-Dialogo-**

**- Pensamiento -**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime**

**Llego Vocaloid!**

**10-El secuestro y Umi inteligente?**

_En el capitulo Anterior_

La chica empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, lo que veia mas cerca era a su hermano con una mirada de triztesa hasta que vio que la chica habia abierto los ojos.

-Meri, que bueno que despiertas, los demas se fueron a casa y deje a Luka Cuidandolos.

-Que... que paso?-Pregunto la chica

-Te desmayaste en medio del escenario.

-al parecer tengo panico escenico, Jeje-Dijo la chica divertida...

Paso un peque o silencio y Meri abrazo a su hermano dulcemente.

-Por que el abrazo?-pregunto Joe

-Por dejarme quedarme con los Vocaloid, Sin ti , jamas podria haber vivido un concierto de ellos, es como un sueño, pero se que no estoy soñando...Gracias Joe Nee-San.-Dijo Dejando salir unas lagrimas de sus ojos

-Lo que sea por darte felicidad Tonta-Dijo Despeinandola y luego rieron hasta mas tarde...

_En el capitulo de Hoy_

-Ya le pueden dar de alta a ella?-pregunto Joe a el doctor

-Desde Luego, esta mejor, solo fue un pequeño panico escenico-Dijo el doctor.

-Bueno Tonta Vamos a casa, Seguro nos extrañan.

-No me digas tonta-Dijo haciendo un puchero

**En casa, 4:30 P.M**

Se ven a los chicos llegando a su jard n pero vieron algo extra o, Al ver la puerta de su entrada, tenia una peque a Fisura en la perilla de la puerta

-Pero que...

Al entrar vieron que todo estaba destrozado, la vacijas rotas, los muebles desordenados, las ventanas traseras estaban rotas, el televisor en el suelo Y En el centro estaba Umi desfallecida en el suelo

-Umi!-Grito Meri, Se acerco a la chica, Tenia un gran moreton en la cabeza.

-Meri eres tu?-dijo Umi

-Que demonios paso aqui?-Dijo Joe

-Y donde estan los Vocaloids?-pregunto Meri

-Los..Secuestraron, Ay! Que dolor de cabeza.-Dijo sobandose el moreton que tenia.

-Umi como te sientes?-pregunto Joe

-No se como sentirme, si inutil o patetica

-Has dicho una oracion completa y sin equivocarte-Dijeron los 2 al instante, ambos sorprendidos.

-Creo que el resultado de mi moreton en la cabeza Pero eso no importa, Los Vocaloids fueron secuestrados

-Quiero que me cuentes todo con claridad-Dijo Joe

**FLASH-BACK**

Estaba Umi Sentada en su recamara viendo su T.V. cuando el telefono suena.

-Holo-Dijo muy animada

-/Bizz/ Umi! Soy /Bizz/ Luka, ven rapido estan /Bizz/Bandidos y quieren/Bizz/ Van a entrar en el armario/Bizz/ no estan atrapando/Bizz/ Ven rapido!-Decia Luka pero la llamada se corto

-Una fiesta? Yo voy!-Dijo la chica y se fue

Cuando llego vio a Varios Hombres Metiendo a los Vocaloids en una ENORME Caja.

-Que estan haciendo?-Dijo la Rubia

-Umi ayudanos, nos quieren Mmhmhmhmm-Meiko no pudo seguir hablando , le taparon la boca con una Cinta Plateada. Umi fue a correr hacia ella pero uno de los Bandidos le lanzo una Vasija y callo inconsciente

**END OF FLASH-BACK**

-Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo.-Dijo La chica

-Seguro son los mismos que enviaron a los vocaloids a nuestra direccion por error.-Dijo Joe.

-Hay que buscar cualquier cosa que nos ayude a buscar su paradero-Dijo Meri

- Estas demente? Tenemos que arreglar este lugar antes de que nuestros padres lleguen en 2 Dias!-Se altero Joe.

-Que es mas importante salvar vidas o un simple evito de castigo?-Dijo Umi

Meri se ve a decidida, era la primera vez que joe la ve a asi, jamas habia estado tan apegada a algo.

-Bien Pero si salimos muertos es tu culpa-Dijo Divertido Joe.

-A buscar pistas-Dijo Umi.

Pasaron por toda la casa y lo unico que encontraron fue lo que joe esperaba, Nada ya tarde no sabian que hacer ahora, sin pistas de como saber donde estaban los Vocaloid.

-Esto a sido en Vano, Como se supone que encontraremos a los demas si ni siquiera tenemos algo -Dijo Meri Triste.

-Ah! Se me olvido decirles! Cuando estaba a punto de colapsar inconsiente , escuche un nombre sobre un aereopuerto.

- Y por que no dijiste nada?-Se alteraron los otros 2.

- Es mejor tarde que nunca!-Dijo la chica-Comenzaba por She!

- El aereopuerto Sheligth?-Pregunto Joe.

- Ese mismo!

- Pero como vamos a llegar? esta a muchos Kilometros de aqui...-Dijo algo trizte Meri.

-Creo que podemos llegar pero...Meri, Umi, tienen que guardar este secreto.-Dijo Joe dirigiendose a el garaje de la casa.

- De que hablas?-Preguntaron las 2 chicas.

-Meri te acuerdas el dia que intente sacar mi licencia de conducir y no la consegui?-Dijo Joe.

-Si.

-Menti sobre que falle.-Dijo mientras precionaba un boton que estaba detras de un cajon bien pesado; Del techo se abrio una conpuerta, de ahi salio un Corolla Tuning Negro, estampado de carreras blancas, tiene el numero 01 con una linea negra que interrumpe la puerta, las ventanas estan forrada con un color Purpura, las llantas brillan como si estubiera recien nueva.

- Como pagaste esto?-Dijo Umi sorprendida

-Como todo se humano, la tarjeta de Papa-Dijo mientras se subia a su vehiculo.-Vienen o que?

Meri y Umi se sentaron en los puestos traseros del auto, y rezaban por que Joe conduciera bien, y extrañamente si lo hacia,

**Aereopuerto Sheligth, 6:32 P.M.**

-Deacuerdo, como demonios vamos a saber, cual es el vuelo donde van los bandidos?-Pregunto Meri.

-Yo me quedo en el auto, Ustedes entren en el aereopuerto y busquen a los Vocaloid; No tienen mucho tiempo corran!

- Espera! y por que tu te quedas en el auto?-pregunto Meri.

- Quien maneja aqui? tu o yo?-Dijo sarcastico

**Adentro de el aereopuerto Sheligth.**

Las chicas comenzaron a buscar por todos los lados, tenian que ver una gran maleta o caja que puedieran llevar a todos lo Vocaloids; El tiempo corria, ya que no sabian en que avion podrian estar, incluso podrian pensar que ya se habian ido...Pero por milagro Umi Diviso una Gran caja con 3 Hombres y se dirigian en un vuelo a Nueva York

**En el auto.**

El telefono de Joe comenzo a sonar, contesto.

-los encontraron?-Pregunto el.

-Si, se dirigen a un vuelo que sale en 7 minutos Tenemos que apresurarnos!-Dijo Umi

-Busca a Meri y vuelvan al auto.

- Que?

- Confien en mi!

**En la pista de aterrisaje**

-El plan funciono a la perfeccion, pero la proxima vez, EVITA equivocar UN numero en direcciones-Dijo uno de los Bandidos a otro que era el que jalaba la caja a el avion

-A cualquiera le pudo haber pasado.-Dijo el otro

-Si, a cualquier idiota.

- Quieren callarse? tenemos que apresurarnos en subir al avion-Dijo el tercero y ultimo que parecia ser el lider.

- De que te preocupas? Los muy tontos como van a saber que estamos aqui?

De repente un auto se les cruzo en su camino evitando el paso , deteniendo a los 3 Bandidos.

-Pues fijate que los muy tontos sabemos donde estan-Dijo Joe bajandose de su auto con Umi.

- P-pero como?-tartamudeaban los otros, el que arrastraba la caja se alejo y se junto con sus compaÑeros.

-"Vamos Meri, Apresurate y libera a los Vocaloids!"-pensaba Joe viendo a su hermana ir por la caja sin que los bandidos se dieran cuenta.

-Ustedes no son nada contra nosotros-Dijo el Lider de los bandidos

-Devuelvan a los Vocaloids-Dijo Umi

-Ja! estas loca niÑa, nos van a pagar una fortuna en Nueva York por ellos.

-Pues fijate que antes era una loca, o tonta, es casi lo mismo, en fin, se que ustedes no podran con nosotros 2

Meri intentaba buscar una forma de abrir la caja, encontro la abertura de arriba, pero tardo en abrirla, la caja era muy grande.

-Meri! estamos salvados-Dijo Rin en susurro

-Los voy a sacar uno por uno-Respondio la chica de 16-intenten evitar hacer ruido.

-Hai!-Dijeron Todos

El plan de Joe estaba saliendo con exito, su plan era crear una distraccion mientras que alguien sacaba a los Vocaloid de la caja para que ellos se fueran a Nueva York sin nada, sin que ellos sospecharan.

-Antes de comenzar una pelea, tengo una pregunta-Dijo Joe alargando la distraccion- Como fue que pasaron por la maquina de rayos x sin que se dieran cuenta de que ellos estaban ahi?.

-Fue sencillo, El ***Se alando a un compañero*** Distrajo a la mujer que rebisaba la maquina mientras lo pasaban.

-Muy ingenioso de tu parte-Dijo Umi

-Ay!-Grito alguien de atras de los bandidos, Vieron que Meri estaba terminando de sacar a Len pero este le cayo encima probocando un quejido de la chica. Joe y Umi fueron con ellos .

-Ustedes...Malditos, Nos las pagaran-Dijo el lider de los Bandidos que saco una pistol cargada que apuntaba hacia Meri-Tu niña, no impediras que no cobremos el dinero!-Y disparo

Meri cerro los ojos para no precenciar su fin.

Los Vocaloids y Umi estaban impactados por lo que veian.

Meri seguia cerrando los ojos, pero no sentia ningun dolor, solo sentia una especie de abrazo, Abrio los ojos, La escena era increible, ella no tenia palabras, Joe la abrazo para evitar el disparo que le dio en el hombro a el Chico de 21 Años,

-Joe!-Grito desesperada Meri, Estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, su hermano estaba herido en el hombro, y se estaba desangrando

-Meri escucha, quiero que te vayas a casa con los Vocaloids, dile a cualquiera de ellos que condusca el auto, que le de al boton Rojo al lado del volante, eso les dara espacio suficiente para todos...Yo estare bien-Dijo Joe que le dio una calida sonrisa aun sintiendo dolor

-No...No te puedo dejar con ellos! tu vienes Joe Nee-San!

-Solo seria una carga para los demas, dejame...confia en mi...-Dijo esto se dejo caer hacia atras dando claro su idea de dejarse entregar a los bandidos

-Vamos Meri!-Dijo Umi jalandola del Brazo, esta empezo a correr y sin dejar de mirar atras, unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

-Meiko, Conduce tu! dale al boton Rojo-Dijo Umi entrando en el auto. Meiko se fue al puesto del Piloto y le dio al boton que especificaban. de la nada el auto se transformo en una especie de Camioneta, con espacio suficiente para todos ellos

-Acelera!-Dijo Mikuo

Meiko capto la orden al instante y salieron disparados de la pista de aterrisaje, Meri no dejaba de mirar a su hermano que era levantado por los Bandidos.

-Joe Nee-San!-Grito a mas no poder...

**Continuara...**

Que giro dramatico!

**Ahora los Reviews:**

**Claudia-Dobe:**

**Que esperabas sobre Rin y sus naranjas, Gracias por comentar**

**Anonimo (Escribo Anonimo por que no hay ningun nombre):**

**Gumi solo debia aparecer en el cap anterior lamentandolo mucho...**

**Mara-Sama15:**

**La verdad no estaba feliz con el, tenia tiempo de haber planeado lo de los hermanos, la formas de pedirlo fueron ideadas por la serie Big Time Rush, aunque usted no lo crea, si se me ocurrio por que cuando una mascota se pierde, no respetan las carreolas/carritos de los bebes jajajajaja, eh aqui tu respuesta en el fic cuidate**

Supongo que es todo aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!

**Si quieres que el drama siga comenta**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. El boton secreto y el rescate

Y Quien quiere que Joe muera!

-Yo! Ese de seguro se muere!

Pues eso no lo se yo, lo sabran Hoy.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narracion**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime**

**Llego Vocaloid!**

**11-El botón secreto y el rescate**

_En el capitulo Anterior…_

-No...No te puedo dejar con ellos! tu vienes Joe Nee-San!

-Solo seria una carga para los demas, dejame...confia en mi...-Dijo esto se dejo caer hacia atras dando claro su idea de dejarse entregar a los bandidos

-Vamos Meri!-Dijo Umi jalandola del Brazo, esta empezo a correr y sin dejar de mirar atras, unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

-Meiko, Conduce tu! dale al boton Rojo-Dijo Umi entrando en el auto. Meiko se fue al puesto del Piloto y le dio al boton que especificaban. de la nada el auto se transformo en una especie de Camioneta, con espacio suficiente para todos ellos

-Acelera!-Dijo Mikuo

Meiko capto la orden al instante y salieron disparados de la pista de aterrisaje, Meri no dejaba de mirar a su hermano que era levantado por los Bandidos.

-Joe Nee-San!-Grito a mas no poder...

_En el capitulo de Hoy…_

Meri no paraba de mirar atrás, hacia Minutos que se fueron del aéreo puerto, El viaje estaba en silencio, todos aun intentaban analizar lo que sucedió.

Umi no quería decir nada para consolar a su amiga, la pondrá peor, tienen que saber si Joe esta vivo o no…

Los Vocaloid no sabían que decir, un chico se sacrifico por ellos, Rin estaba casi que llorando pero Kaito le recostó la cabeza en el pecho aun que sea para que se tranquilizara, no querían mas de un problema.

Neru incluso estaba triste, tanto tiempo pendiente de un celular y jamás había visto de otra manera lo que pasaba delante de ella; Meiko conducía en silencio, aunque también estaba triste no quería molestar a los demás.

-Joe Nee-san…-Meri estaba devastada.

-P-pero mirale el Lado bueno! Almenos puedes hacer lo que quieras!-Dijo Neru intentando animarla.

Los demás la miraron a la chica de una sola coleta con cara de "Y asi piensas animarla"?

Meiko paro de golpe el carro y miro atrás, Ella los miro a todos con cara seria, todos asintieron dejando a Umi confundida, Luego Meiko volvió a conducir el auto/Camineta

-No entendí, que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Umi.

-Meiko es muy buena dando mensajes con solo mirar-Dijo Len explicando

-Y que dijo?

-Pues que… ***Susurro* **no hablemos con Meri hasta que sea el momento necesario-Dijo Haku

Umi pareció comprender. El viaje continuo en silencio.

**En Casa 8:48 P.M.**

La mayoría intentaban ordenar lo mas posible el desorden que habían dejado los bandidos en casa. Meri no quería estar ayudando, no asimilaba nada; El tiempo se le fue tan rápido que ya eran las 10:26 de la Noche.

-Meri, Tranquila…Todo estará bien.-Umi intentaba animar a su amiga pero parecía no reaccionar

-Todo…Todo esto es mi culpa, y yo no le hubiera insistido en que se quedaran, jamás hubiera pasado todo esto, Soy de lo peor-Dijo sollozando la chica

-Meri no hables haci, nada es tu culpa-Dijo Luka

-Claro que si-Dijo Gakupo

-Callate!-le dijeron Todos

-No…Gakupo tiene razón

-la tiene?-pregunto Umi

-la tiene?-pregunto Luka

-la tengo?-pregunto Gakupo

-Muy bien se acabo!-Dijo Meiko alterada-No vas a pasar toda tu vida creeyendote miserable e inútil ***Zarandeando los hombros a Meri* **vamos a buscar a esos bandidos y rescataremos a Joe!-Meiko estaba decidida.

-Meiko, Calmate-Decia Dell para que las cosas no fueran peor.

-No quiero calmarme! Parecen una bola de inútiles! Que clase de amigos somos si no la ayudamos?

-Tiene Razon, si el destino nos trajo aquí, debemos aceptarlo y ayudar a a rescatar a Joe-dijo Miku Apoyando la idea de la peli castaña.

-Si ustedes van, nosotros Vamos!-Dijeron los Gemelos!

-No puedo contradecir las palabras de Mei-chan-Dijo Kaito

-Supongo que todos estamos metidos en esto.-Dijo Dell

-Si vamos a salvarlo!-Dijo muy animada Neru golpeando un control de los vocaloids creyendo que le estaba dando a la mesa y recibió una patada de Kaito

-Ay! Por que la patada?-Se altero Neru

-Yo no hice Nada!-Dijo Kaito

-Un momento-Dijo Umi

Tomo el control que golpeo Neru, Vio que era el de Kaito, se fijo bien y encontró un botón que decía las abreviaciones "MDBV".

-Oigan, aquí hay un botón que no habíamos visto, veamos que hace esto-Dijo Umi, presiono el botón y Kaito Dio un golpe karateka y rompió un jarron

-Uuuaaahh!-dijo Kaito imitando la voz de un Karateka

-Increíble!-Gritaron todos

-Ese jarrón le costo a mi mama 700 $-dijo Meri

**PLONK!**

-Creo que la abreviación del botón es: Modo de batalla Vocaloid-dijo Dell

-Genial! Ahora podemos combatir contra ellos!-dijo Len muy feliz

-No quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada pero…no sabemos donde encontrarlos.-Dijo Luka.

De repente el teléfono suena.

-Hola?-contesto Meri

-si quieres volver a ver a tu hermano hoy a las 12:00 de la noche, en el centro de la ciudad con los vocaloids para hacer un intercambio, Los Vocaloid por tu hermano, Es tu decisión, si no, dile adiós a tu hermano.-Y la llamada Colgó.

-Que sucedió?-Pregunto Mikuo.

-Dicen que quieren hacer un intercambio. A los Vocaloid por mi hermano.-Dijo algo triste.-Que hacemos?

-Tengo un plan!-Dijo Umi

**Centro de la Ciudad, 11:58 P.M.**

-Segura que funcionara?-pregunto Luka que era la ultima en bajar del auto.

-Garantizado!-Dijo Umi

El momento llego, la plaza estaba vacia, lo único que iluminaba eran las luces de la ciudad. Una camioneta negra se estaciono justo enfrente de ellos de ahí bajaron los 3 mismos bandidos, aunque no se les viera las caras por la mascara;Uno de ellos se traia a Joe tomado del Cuello de la camisa, tenia un vendaje en el hombro donde recibió el disparo; Almenos no parecen tan malas personas.

-Joe Nee-san!-Grito la chica a punto de correr donde su hermano pero Dell la tomo del hombro y le dijo que no fuera, tal vez tuviera el vendaje pero no le habían sacado la bala.-Devuelvanme a mi hermano…

-Devuélvenos a los Vocaloid primero y tendrás a tu hermano.-Dijo el jefe de los Bandidos

Los Vocaloid fueron caminando tristemente hacia donde estaban los bandidos. Primero fue Kaito, luego Mikuo, Luego Luka, Gakupo, Dell, Miku, Neru, Haku y finalmente Meiko.

El bandido que tenia a Joe tomo fuerza y lo lanzo a donde estaban las chicas e inmediatamente Las 2 fueron a ayudar A Joe

-Que es lo que hacen? Van a dejar que se salgan con la suya?-pregunto Joe en susurro.

-Tranquilo, tenemos un plan.-Dijo Meri

-Creen que soy estúpido?-dijo el jefe de los bandidos.-Aquí faltan los Gemelos Kagamine!-Dijo furioso.

-Ah ellos, pues veras ellos venían con algo mas asi que deben llegar como en 3 segundos-Dijo Umi

Empezaron a escuchar una especie de maquina muy ruidosa y venia de la calle donde estaba estacionado el auto los bandidos, y una maquina aplanadora gigante llego y aplasto el auto negro de los bandidos

-ROAD ROLLER!-Gritaron los Gemelos muy divertidos.

-Mi auto!-grito uno de los bandidos.

-Ustedes malditos nos engañaron!-Dijo el Jefe de los Bandidos sacando la misma pistola que uso para disparle a Joe.

-Umi ahora!-Grito Meri Umi saco todos los controles de los Vocaloid, y con una velocidad increíble e imposible el tiempo se volvió tan lento que parecía normal para Umi, lanzo los controles al aire y presiono todos los botones de Modo de Batalla Vocaloid ; luego tomo los controles y los guardo otra vez.

Los Vocaloid tomaron poses de batalla, ***Agréguese estilo de Pelea De película "300"* ** Rin y Len saltaron a la acción primero, Cayeron encima de los 2 bandidos de atrás haciendo una distracción para el jefe de los bandidos, Dell le dio un golpe en el estomago a uno de ellos; Luka le dio una patada en la entrepierna de el otro haciéndolo caer y para rematar Haku le dio un derechazo. Meiko hiso un juego de mano complejo para quitarle la pistola al Jefe de los bandidos, Luego Neru le tomo por el cuello y Kaito le empezó a dar golpes, Miku y Mikuo fueron con otro de los bandidos y juntos le dieron una patada Giratoria que le saco un diente, uno de ellos intento levantarse pero Gakupo lo evito y le hiso una llave cuando ya estaba en el piso.

Resultado: ***Narrador de Mortal Kombat* **Vocaloid, Wins, Fatality.

-Llamen a la policía-Dijo Meri.

**30 Minutos después…**

Hacia rato que la policía había llegado, la gente se aglomeraba donde ocurrió el suceso; Los bandidos fueron llevados a las patrullas de los policías

-Nuestra Fortuna.-Decia Uno de ellos

-Esto jamás pasaría si tu no te equivocaras con las direcciones!-Dijo Otro

-Cállense!-Dijo el policía

-"Por fin, alguien que me entiende"-pensó el Jefe de los Bandidos.

Cuando los policías terminaron de hablar con Joe, Meri y Umi, La segunda aprovechó de abrazar a su hermano, estaba Vivo!

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!-Dijo Meri

-Si que no sabes-Dijo Umi con tono sacastico.

-Una foto!-Grito Rin y saco una camara de dios sabe donde la habra sacado, Todos posaron y la foto salio muy divertida aunque el hombro de Joe quedaba un poco incomodo

-Que bueno que todo salió bien-Dijo Un chico mas o menos de la edad de Joe o un poco mas, Tenia cabello negro y tez blanca, Usaba una camisa de rayas Negras y Grises y blue Jean.

-Disculpe pero…Quien es usted?-Dijo Miku Que se incorporo a la conversación

-Miku, No reconoces a tu propio Master?.

**Continuara…**

Bien, Supongo que todos quedaron con cara de "¿y ahora que sucederá?" pues si, solo les digo el próximo cap es el ultimo de esta Temporada, Digo temporada por que es Posible que haya una Segunda Temporada, Asi es! Segunda Temporada, aun no la he planeado pero ya tengo un poco la base.

Ahora los Reviews:

**Claudia-Dobe:**

**Mira que no murió Joe, no soy mala persona para matarlo, Bueno solo un poquito, y si , Si Len no hubiera tropezado, Joe no estaría con una bala en el Hombro.**

**Lukamui-300:**

**No, el auto no fue hecho por extraterrestres, solo por un buen mecanico (y mi imaginación) Tenia que poner algo de Drama aunque sea un Poco, por eso puse lo de el balazo.**

**Lizzi Kasami:**

**Si, Nadie Quiere a Gakupo, jajajajajaja, que loco te enamoraste de Joe?**

**Kurai5H:**

**Si Umi inteligente me dio un susto en pensarlo pero igual tenia que ser asi XD Gracias por comentar.**

Bueno supongo que es Todo, Aquí se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!

**Si quieres una Segunda Temporada de Llego Vocaloid! Comenta y pidelo!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. El Master, Un adios y la foto

Wao, mi fic ya va a terminar, y tendrá una segunda temporada, creo que estoy mejorando en esto :D

-Ya cállate, Obstinas ¬¬

Amai: Wii un estambre :3

Bueeno termines con esto.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narracion**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo anime**

**Llego Vocaloid!**

**12-El Master, un adiós y la foto**

_En el capitulo Anterior…_

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!-Dijo Meri

-Si que no sabes-Dijo Umi con tono sacastico.

-Una foto!-Grito Rin y saco una camara de dios sabe donde la habra sacado, Todos posaron y la foto salio muy divertida aunque el hombro de Joe quedaba un poco incomodo

-Que bueno que todo salió bien-Dijo Un chico mas o menos de la edad de Joe o un poco mas, Tenia cabello negro y tez blanca, Usaba una camisa de rayas Negras y Grises y blue Jean.

-Disculpe pero…Quien es usted?-Dijo Miku Que se incorporo a la conversación

-Miku, No reconoces a tu propio Master?.

_En el capitulo de hoy…_

-"¿Master?"-pensaron todos los presentes.

-Yo soy su creador.-Dijo el Chico peli negro

-Osea… eres nuestro papa?-pregunto Miku

**PLONK!**

-Se refiere a que el fue quien creo sus prototipos-Dijo Umi

-Creo que seria mejor conversar en casa-Dijo Meri

-Yo no los puedo acompañarlos tengo a una molestia/bala en el hombro –Dijo Joe sintiendo aun el dolor en su hombro-Regresare en cuanto pueda.-Dijo y se fue con uno de los oficiales del arresto para explicarle su situación.

**Esa mañana en casa…**

Ya había amanecido. No pegaron el ojo toda la noche por lo recién sucedido. El ambiente en que estaban era algo incomodo, la verdad muy incomodo, el "Master" estaba sentado de lo mas feliz en el sillón donde se suele sentar el padre de los hermanos, en cambio en el sofá donde estaban los demás, o la mayoría por que no todos cambian, se les veía algo triste e incluso sorprendidos.

-Nos va a llevar devuelta a japon ¿no es asi?-Pregunto Meiko rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-Asi es-Dijo Rapidamente "Master"

-"Vaya, que directo fue"-Pensaron la mayoría.

-Gracias por haberlos cuidado, pero me tengo que llevármelos a Japon, llevamos mucho tiempo perdido, pero gracias a ustedes, no habría venido aquí si no hubiera un concierto de Vocaloid.

-¿No podemos quedarnos unas semanas mas?-Dijeron los Gemelos

-No…-Pero quien dijo no , no fue "Master", si no…

-¿Meri?-Dijo su amiga sorprendida

-No se pueden quedar, aunque quiero que sea asi, mis padres no lo permitirían. Y Joe seria el que estaría de su lado, después de todo, ustedes se quedaron por mi culpa. Tienen irse con El.-Dijo Apretando los puños

-Pero nosotros no queremos quedar-Dijo Luka

-¡No pueden!-Grito la chica entre lagrimas-¡No puedo tenerlos aquí, no son mios, no soy su dueña.-Dijo Callendo de rodillas golpeando el suelo.

-Que dramática…-Dijo Gakupo

Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, este quedo mas blanco que un papel.

-No, Gakupo tiene razón…Estoy siendo demasiado dramática.

-Tiene razón?-pregunto Miku

-Tiene razón?-Pregunto Kaito

-Tengo razón?-Dijo Gakupo

-Siento que acabo de vivir un De-ja-vu-Dijo Len en susurro a Rin

-Es mejor que empieze a Tomar la cosas con mas madurez-Dijo Meri secándose las lagrimas.

La puerta se abrió, era Joe con un nuevo y mejorado vendaje en el hombro.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto de lo mas feliz el recién llegado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el ambiente estaba muy frio.-Wao. Como que bajo la temperatura aquí ¿no?-Dijo en tono de burla

-No sabria decirte, no soy un termómetro.-Dijo Meri de mala manera. Joe la miro Sorprendido, jamás le había contestado asi.

El resto la miro con cara: "Que acaba de decir?"

-Lo siento, sonó mas inteligente en mi cabeza.-Dijo la chica

**PLONK!**

-Me pueden decir que esta sucediendo?-pregunto Joe

-Los Vocaloid se van.-Dijo Umi

-¿Qué?

-Asi es-Dijo "Master"-Ellos vuelven a Japon conmigo hoy.

Joe miro rápidamente a Meri y vio que se miraba tirste

-Vocaloids, pueden dejarnos un momento a solas con su master?-Dijo Joe.

-Hai…-y todos ellos subieron las escaleras al segundo piso.

El silencio se volvió presente otra vez.

-Escuchen.-Dijo "Master" -Lamento tener que llevarme a los vocaloids pero, no pertenecen aquí, les aseguro que serán recompensados por haberlos mantenido a salvo de los bandidos, la verdad no se ni como fue que los secuestraron.

-Nos dijeron que estaban grabando una canción y bueno les colocaron una bolsa negra en la cabeza y luego los metieron en las cajas, Fin de la historia.-Dijo Meri

-Si…Creo que debería poner mas seguridad en los estudios de grabación…

**PLONK!**

-Vocaloids, ya pueden bajar!-grito Joe.

Tardaron un poco en bajar, todos se veían tristes y la mayoría de las chicas venían llorando.

-Supongo que este es el adiós.-Dijo Kaito.

Todos se dieron un gran abrazo. El "Master" estaba preparando el vuelo a japon para dentro de una hora. Tiempo suficiente como para ordenar la casa (Quien no recuerde que los bandidos la destrozaron, tienen retraso mental XD)

El tiempo corría y no daba mucho tiempo para arreglar la puerta y las ventanas la tv etc.

-Jamás lo lograremos.-Dijo Neru

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Rin que llevaba una vasija, pero ella resbalo, la vasija salió volando y golpeo la cabeza de Umi.

-¿Umi, estas bien?-Pregunto Luka.

-Eso pajaritos en mi cabeza…me hacen TAN feliz.-Dijo Umi.

-Sip, esta bien-Dijo Meri reordenando el sofá.

**PLONK! Colectivo**

-Genial, ahora tenemos poco tiempo, Regreso la Umi tonta, y todavía falta arreglar parte de la casa. ¡¿Que haremos?-Se altero Dell

-***Colgando el teléfono de mala gana* **Usen el botón "MDLV" Y ya!-Dijo el Master molesto, el ruido que hacían no ayudaba al hablar por teléfono.

-"MDLV"?-Pensaron todos. Los Vocaloid tomaron cada uno de sus controles, vieron que al lado del botón "MDBV" había otro botón que era "MDLV", por pura curiosidad todos tocaron ese botón y de la nada, sus manos se volvieron, escobas, trapeadores, pañuelos, Aspiradoras , todo tipo de artículos de limpieza (En que diablos pensaba este master al diseñar estos controles)

-Modo de limpieza, Vocaloid?-dijeron Joe y Meri al mismo tiempo.

-Alguien tiene que limpiar mi casa de vez en cuando no?

**PLONK!**

**7 Minutos después…**

La casa parecía reluciente, incluso mejor que la vez anterior. De la nada se escucha un sonido de auto móvil.

-¡Mis padres, ya llegaron!-Gritaron los hermanos.-¡Salgan por la puerta trasera!

Todos salieron corriendo para la parte trasera de la casa, la ultima en salir fue Miku que se detuvo un segundo

-¡Chicos!-Dijo Miku

-¿Qué?

-Gracias… les aseguro que serán recompensados…-Dijo la chica y cerro la puerta.

-¡Hola! Ya llegamos de nuestro viajes de negocios- dijo su padre mostrando una tabla de surf.

-…De negocios?-Dijo Umi que volvió a despertar de su golpe por la vasija

Su padre vio lo que tenia en la mano y lo lanzo fuerte a la calle.

-¡Mi ojo!-grito alguien a lo lejos.

-"¿Eso no sonó como… Gakupo?"-Pensaron los hermanos.

-¡Joe, ¿por que tienes unas bendas en tu hombro?-Se altero su madre.

-Em…digamos que me di un golpe fuerte y se me disloco el hombro. Los doctores dijeron que me los quitaran en una semana.-Dijo Joe algo nervioso.

-Ha, que bueno que noes algo tan grave.-Dijo Su madre

-"ni te imaginas cuanto"-penso Meri

-Wao que hermosa esta la casa-Dijo con asombro su padre.

-Es que queríamos lo mejor para ustedes-Dijo Meri también nerviosa

**Esa noche en casa…**

Se ven a los dos hermanos caminando por el pasillo de la casa en dirección a la habitación de Meri

-Que días tan locos tuvimos estas semanas no?-Dijo Joe.

-La verdad no sabria decirte, en verdad me hubiera gustado que ellos se quedaran aquí pero bueno… no habían opciones ***abre la puerta de su habitación* **¿Pero que?-Meri vio que al lado de su cama había un regalo que decía una nota: "Abre el regalo y reproduce la grabadora"

Joe también le tomo curiosidad al regalo. Meri abrió el regalo que contenía tres tipos de cosas, la que llamo primero la atención fue una foto, era la misma foto que se tomaron en el arresto (Si no se acuerdan, lean el capitulo anterior) estaba bordado con madera, y ahí estaban todos muy felices. Lo segundo que les llamo la atención fueron muchos peluches, cada uno era un Vocaloid y entre sus manos habían unas hojas con las firmas de cada uno de ellos. Y finalmente había una grabadora de mano que le reprodujeron

_-Hola, cuando escuchen esto, nosotros ya nos habremos ido-Dijo la voz de Miku_

_-Por eso queríamos dejarte esta grabación-Dijo Rin_

_-Para expresar nuestros sentimientos, agradeciendo que nos dejaran estar aquí-Dijo Luka_

_-Primero que nada, tenemos que decir que gracias a ustedes podemos comprender el verdadero valor de la amistad-Dijo la voz de Dell_

_-Jamás pensamos que viviríamos una divertida aventura-Dijo Luka_

_-Lamentamos haber roto o alborotado algo en la casa-Dijo Len_

_-Pero, serán recompensado, no solo por salvarnos de los bandidos, si no por mantenernos a salvo de todos los fans y cuidarnos en su casa-Dijo Meiko_

_-y yo voy a estar ahí para llevarles su recompensa-Dijo Mikuo_

_-Pero antes de irnos tenemos algo especial para ti Meri-Dijo Gakupo_

_-Algo que no te dimos al llegar a esta casa-Dijo Kaito_

_-en verdad te lo mereces-Dijo Haku_

_-Bueno aquí va…-Dijo Neru_

_-Feliz Cumpleaños!-Dijeron todos los Vocaloid_

_-Vocaloids, ya pueden bajar!-Grito Joe desde abajo._

_-Bueno, espero que escuchen esta grabación, cuídense!-Dijo Miku y la grabación se corta._

-Wao, de verdad son nuestros amigos-Dijo Meri

-y nos van a dar una recompensa por cuidarlos. Que crees que sea?-Pregunto Joe

-No lo se, pero seguro será algo muy genial-Dijo Muy feliz

-Bueno ya es hora de dormir, tonta, buenas noche-Dijo Joe cerrando la puerta de su habitación…

-Buenas noches…Joe nee-san-Dijo Feliz cerrando los ojos y abrazando todos los peluches de los Vocaloid.

**Fin**

Que será la recompensa que les darán los vocaloids a Joe,Meri y Umi? Descúbranlo la próxima temporada de Llego Vocaloid! Muy pendientes!

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Kurai5H**

**Inmortal hunter**

**Cindy williams black**

**Mara-Sama15**

**Claudia-Dobe**

**MesorogiwiSetsugetsuka**

**Nuko**

**Lukamui-300**

**Lizzy kasami**

**LauraGyyKagamine**

**Kuroashi no sanji**

Y a todos los demás que leeyeron pero no comentaron, Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog, Seya!

**Toca el botón de comentario **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
